Book One: The Insanity of Love
by l My Dark Angel l
Summary: The Sibuna gang has a lot to leave behind-drama, love, pain. Now after several years, what if each Anubis grad met up with one of their old loves? Will sparks reawaken, and will love bloom? First book of the "Rekindling of the Past" saga.
1. One

A/N:

**This is all several years after graduation, not being in Anubis house or with any mysteries, and will contain OCs. Still staying? Good, because there is no reason not to at least try this. It's not so AU from HoA and will still have our favorite characters; just not in school or Anubis. **

**There will be four books, each with two main characters, who will either be together or not. How will it end for the first one; Patricia and Eddie? I can't tell you that; where's the fun in that? XD**

**This will be rated T for some cusses and, well, just to be sure.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Sidewalk Downtown

To anyone else, perhaps even a bystander going the way these two were, it would have been nothing that one would put into a romantic, tragic, or dramatic tale. In fact, there was nothing at all. While on the sidewalk ready to cross the street, two adults in their mid-twenties gave short but eventual observing glances at the person next to them, not even aware who the other was. Behind their simple black umbrellas that sounded the rain hammering down, the two had different faces, different reactions. But all the redhead did was widen her eyes at sight of the male, and the guy smirked upon seeing her reaction.

They crossed the street when they were allowed, along with the other people beside them, but they both knew only each other; more than knew, actually. And when they realized the sidewalk across the street was where they diverted to different streets, they gave each other curt nods and separated. That's all it was, nothing messed up, right?

Wrong. To the actual adults in their mid-twenties, it was way more than that. Especially to Patricia Williamson. To her, it was a whack in her face.

Patricia quickened her pace, glad she had worn comfortable sneakers today, feeling her heart pound like she had just run a marathon. Today had been a very simple day, having just finished her shift at a café half an hour ago, and she had gotten a few good tips. But that one moment, that instant she made eye contact with that super familiar guy, everything shifted.

It had been forever since she had that experience of feeling so weak, so stupid, and so unable to control her emotions. It had been just as long since seeing him. Oh, God, that brought back memories-unwelcomed memories-that made her want to scream.

At the door to her apartment, she put her umbrella down and leaned it against the wall for a moment. Her room was upstairs and this was only the long, red walled hallway, but she needed to be frozen for a moment, to lock all of that in her head.

It freaked her out to think of him, even today, after six years. So much has happened since all those years ago, both good and bad. And now that he was back, she felt like everything was crumbling, that if he was here, he would ruin it all. It was a terrible thought, but she had no idea what to think of that boy who stole her heart and later broke it.

_He's supposed to be in America; he told me! Why would he come back?_ Patricia argued with herself, clutching her head as if it would explode if she didn't. She grabbed her umbrella when she heard the door right behind her open and got out of the way of a woman coming in. She headed upstairs and to the left.

The second she entered her apartment, she let her umbrella and coat drop to the floor, staining the carpet with the remaining cloud's tears from outside. Carol would give her hell for it, but there were bigger things than Carol's OCD when it came to a wet carpet going on at the moment. She'd understand, especially when Patricia explained it all.

The only real person she trusted herself to confine her problems to was her strict yet generous roommate. Anyone else would either be a stranger or someone from school she hadn't heard from in years.

And there was no way Jon would hear of this. If it made her so stressed, so frantic, it was obviously more than seeing an old friend again somehow.

"Carol?" Patricia called out into the silent apartment. She hated the silence right now. She needed to hear another voice, a way to take her mind off of seeing him.

"Shower!" her roommate answered, obviously, in the bathroom.

"At four in the afternoon?"

"I have that interview in three hours," Carol explained, and her exasperated tone reminded Patricia that this had been mentioned several times to her before. "I want to be ready."

"Oh, right," Patricia answered dully. The interview was nothing; if anything, it gave the place to herself for several hours-and for even more if Carol got the job as an art teacher at an elementary school. She loved Carol; since their college years, they were roommates and became friends immediately, even though they were near total opposites. Still, now they were best friends who shared an apartment. But at times, she needed time to herself. Although perhaps those were one of those times she needed the girl around.

There was no more responses from her roommate, and Patricia gave up, at least until Carol was done. There was much she wanted to say, but she was able to wait for a few minutes. She landed on the couch and searched for the remote, unable to let the silence linger on anymore.

That was when something in her pocket vibrated. She nearly jumped, since it was sounded more like a bombing in her room when it sounded. When she realized what it was, Patricia groaned, thinking, _Yup, I'm losing it._

She took her phone from her left pocket and read the name of the person calling her.

She sighed, though she expected this. She had the same phone number for years, and she had no problem with it-emphasis on had.

Patricia almost didn't answer, but she thought it rude. After all, the more she thought about it, she knew she was exaggerating over these few seconds they met after seven years. She was thinking this would change her life-yeah, right! She knew better, she was stronger than that. She almost thought she had lost it there. She almost smiled and clicked "accept," right at the moment she went into the bedroom she shared with Carol. She sat at the edge of her bed, feeling the soft purple blanket Carol gave her their college years, when they first met.

And even though she accepted to call, she commanded herself not to reply first. Let him speak, just to make sure what she saw was true and not a messed up hallucination. Or maybe it wasn't him…just a coincidence. Perhaps it was Jon inviting her out; a way to get out and relax-

"It's been a while, Yakker," said Eddison Sweet finally, and for a moment, she went back in time when he called her that all the time. It wasn't even an insult to her after the hundredth time, when they finally became close. She even smiled at hearing his voice. So it was him, and she was not fantasizing and losing it.

"And you still haven't changed," Patricia replied.

"I haven't planned to," Eddie said. "But things do happen unexpectedly, which is why I'm calling. I wouldn't have called if I didn't see you a while ago, even for a second."

Patricia was silent, sort of distracted. She wanted to throw the phone out the window at this very moment but stopped herself. She instead looked outside at groups of people with umbrellas or running ragged to their homes running soaked wet without umbrellas. They had stories, too; probably not as insane as hers. But somewhere, someone might have a story similar to hers. An ex-boyfriend coming back into her life in a surprising and in a rather unwanted way. She wanted someone to talk to about this, but with someone who would understand her predicament. Surely, she wasn't considered going mad for a whole damn second of eye contact with an ex; just conflicted.

"That was you, wasn't it?" he asked nervously, with a worried chuckle. She still did not say anything, wondering what was going through his mind while she was giving him a sort of silent treatment. "Wait-oh, shit, if that was Piper-"

She returned to reality with a laugh, almost not wanting him to know, but she just couldn't. "No, that was me. I'd think you'd be able to tell us apart even a little, Eddison," she said with a sneer. The name always made him cringe, so of course, she said it, though she peered over her shoulder in case Carol heard. She shut the door just in case.

"Yeah, but…you know, it's been a while. Though I don't really notice any change since the last I saw you," said Eddie. "You looked great, from what I saw."

"I was sweaty from walking and working an extra shift and I didn't even bother my hair today; nice try on the sympathy stuff. But I'll let it slide," she pointed out with a victorious grin. She imagined his sheepish expression and wanted to laugh.

"Well," he recovered after an awkward moment that Patricia relished, "that wasn't even what I meant; not that you looked hot or whatever-"

"Thanks," Patricia said dryly. She enjoyed this bugging him; it was one thing she missed from him.

"I just meant it was good to see you around again," he growled, losing his tolerance just like that.

Patricia shrugged in agreement, struggling not to laugh once more. "I suppose." For a moment, there was a silence she would not cave into. She opened the door and checked the bathroom. The water was off, but the door was still shut. She didn't have very long.

And yet there was a lot going on in her mind. She gave up with a moan. "So, what brings you back to the land of Hogwarts?"

Eddie chuckled. "Hogwarts? Yeesh, I thought you hated when I referenced those books," he said.

"I'm sure you wouldn't know any other references. But anyway, I thought you'd still be in the states. You said-" Patricia said but cut herself off. She didn't want to think back to what happened in Anubis house-ever.

"I said what?" Eddie asked curiously, but when he said, "Oh," his darkened tone was his answer. They didn't say anything for a long time. It was a darker silence, not so much awkward.

"So what are you doing here?" Patricia pushed on, for the third time having asked this. And she did want to know.

Eddie did not reply, and she almost called out his name again, wondering if he just left her dangling here like an idiot. That did sound a lot like her ex-boyfriend. Patricia opened her mouth only to be interrupted when Eddie said, "I just wanted to come over for a few months. Do I really need a reason to?"

"I think you do," Patricia said. "After our little fight."

"Things have changed, Patricia! How 'bout that?" Eddie countered, his fury growing in his tone the more she challenged him. But he faltered after a pause. "I mean, not all of it, just that I'm coming back here. It's a place I sort of remember and wanted to visit for a while."

"Well, I remember Anubis house but don't really go there anymore for visits." Patricia groaned. How long would this conversation carry? "Can you-?"

The door opened, and Carol Shyler came in wearing a towel over herself, her blond hair smattered over her shoulders. As she saw Patricia with the phone, the realization she cut in came as shock on her face.

Though Carol already realized, Patricia gave her raised eyebrows and gestured at her to shoo away. "Give me a minute, 'kay?"

"I have to get changed!" Carol half protested, half whined. She was about to search in her drawer when Patricia smacked her available hand on the top of the dresser.

She went over to the dresser on Carol's side of the room and pulled out a random handful of clothes from the each of the three drawers. "Hold on, Eddie," she said while grabbing what she came across. She hurled them onto the floor in front of Carol and again shooed her by shutting the door.

"Sorry, I just had to get something for my roommate," she informed him.

"No worries. …But look, maybe we can talk for a bit? Just about some stuff? Clear things up between us?"

"What things? We made it clear before graduation!" she hissed, her hand in a vice grip at her phone.

"Trisha, there's not a bra in here!"

Patricia closed her eyes and made a mental note to question why she was best friends with this girl. Eddie laughed on the other side. "I just want to talk later…when we're-you're alone," he said jokingly, and she could imagine a smirk that crossed his face. "I want to let you know how things are going…as friends. Is that so hard?"

Patricia hesitated. That was almost a plead, from Eddie. That was not common. Though the idea was not something she ever dreamed of, she suddenly didn't see anything wrong with it. "Yeah, whatever. Where to?"

"My place? An apartment I just got. I'll tell you the address."

She wrote down the address and made a small noise when she finished. "I'll see you then," Eddie said.

"Maybe," she snapped before slamming her cell phone shut and tossing it on her bed. She stood a moment and took all that happened in mere minutes into her head. She rubbed her face against her hands sharply, trying to make sense of it all, but it just hurt to think. Then she remembered her roommate and knew that there was no way to put this behind her when Carol was so nosy…

Patricia opened the door and as expected, Carol was standing right there, a curiosity in her eyes that the blond couldn't let go. "First, before I ask, remind me to bring clothes into the bathroom from now on," she said with a wrinkled nose.

"Lesson learned for you."

Carol nodded, but then stared her straight in the eyes. "Well, who was that? On the phone?"

"It," she began, not sure how to explain it. But her roommate gave her that blinking, blank look that showed off some sympathy to shoot out when ready. She gave a defeated sigh. "It was Eddie."

"The American boy, right?" Carol asked, and Patricia nodded.

Carol didn't respond for a moment, tilting her head a little. "You…seem a bit stressed."

"Hell yeah," Patricia said. "But I don't want to talk about it," she added, seeing Carol's look that the girl would listen to anything-anything-that someone needed off their chest. Whether she would remember it or if she actually would care in the future was none of Patricia's concern at the moment. And Patricia knew she would; she didn't talk much, but was a better listener.

"I'll be right back. I need a drink," Patricia grumbled. "But just stay, and maybe we'll talk about this-if there's anything to talk about." She rolled her eyes to give off the idea she was more dispassionate about this than she really was and left Carol in their room. She grabbed two Colas from the fridge and drank hers immediately. There was a lot she had to say, but what would her roommate think? Anyone would have thought she was going crazy over nothing-because she probably was.

* * *

A/N:

**Yes, my name is Carolyn, and the OC's name was done on purpose. The only reason is that I had a BFF named Patricia and wanted to parody it a little. **

**If anyone is wondering, all the main characters are the age of 24, or at least somewhere right around that. Oh, and I'm not British, so if I make some sort of error in dialogue on how they talk, just feel free to mention it since it would be a big help. So review if you please-at least something would be nice! :)**


	2. Two

A/N:

Oh my gosh, thank you all **so** much for your support! I decided to immediately reward you with another chapter. I would have gotten it to you sooner, ctuallyreally, though my internet has been really stubborn for some reason. I apologize; once my technical worker (…okay, my dad) figures out the problem, I hope it will make things easier for the future.

**Chapter Two**

**Questions**

Patricia finished her explanation about what happened with Eddie and how he was back and how she was on the brink of hysteria over it. At least she didn't sound as weird as she thought it was…did she? She stared at Carol for a reaction, which was not received one bit but with another kindly smile that she believed read, _Yeah, I'm listening, but don't worry; it'll be alright, even though I was never in your shoes._ There was a lot she had to say and she finished all in ten minutes, feeling exhausted by going on about it. Carol grinned at her but then turned away, pondering with her lip puckered.

"This does seem so bad, Trish. You just saw him for a few seconds while you were out," said Carol after a long minute. Patricia entirely fell on her bed and let out a small raspberry to reveal struggle in her mind. "I don't see the big deal."

"Well, I thought he was back in America. He told me he'd never come back after graduation. I'm just surprised, that's all," Patricia said smoothly, all of it true-she just made sure to keep it as unspecified as possible. "And I wonder why he's back…" she added, but it was in a whisper, so Carol couldn't hear. And she didn't.

"But he is back. And he talked to you on the phone just now-though it didn't sound as friendly as I thought it would. As always, you sounded like you hated the guy's guts," she said with a questioning look to conform it.

Patricia processed this and glared at Carol, whose eyes widened as she noticed the former's reaction. "How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Don't get angry. It's not like we have room to walk from when someone's having a private phone call," Carol countered, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I still needed to finish dressing. Next time, at least make sure you know what you're picking up."

"I'll make sure to put that on my list of things I should do, but don't," Patricia said in a slight snide tone only her closest friends wouldn't take seriously.

Still, Carol went on. "I mean, I thought maybe you'd be happy to hear from someone from high school. I'd love to hear from Gabriella again."

Patricia gave her a disgusted look of disapproval. "Yes, but this is my ex-boyfriend we're talking about, Carol! We hate each other-I hate him, and I'm certain he hates me," Patricia sneered, standing up and finding herself pacing around.

"Then why did he call you? Why are you so freaked out over seeing him? Come on, I feel like you're ignoring my questions for a reason," Carol said, getting up a few moments after she did. In the center of the room, she grabbed Trisha's shoulders to stop her. She was much shorter than Patricia, only a bit over five feet, but she made a supposedly threatening glare that made the height forgotten.

Patricia wasn't fazed, though. In fact, she fought back with her own glare-when it came to threats, she always had a way to be winner from her intimidating aura. "Why are you asking me this stuff? Just leave this alone, will you. You're being bloody annoying, you know? And it's driving me nuts," Patricia snapped. Carol's eyes grew again but the blond sighed irritably.

"You just aren't making any sense. You're looking around like it's driving you crazy but you say it's nothing. I mean…maybe you are confused about Eddie coming back. That it's suddenly surprising you-"

"I told you that. He said he would never come back," she repeated in a complaining tone. She hated repeating all of this. It brought depressed, dark memories. She leaned her arm on the dressed beside her bed and rested her head on her palm.

"No, I mean another kind of confused, like…you don't know how you're feeling-" Carol began, but Patricia jumped from the bed beyond horrified, and that shut Carol up with a slightly scared look.

"No, it doesn't mean anything like that! We broke up, and we made it clear we'd never talk to each other again," Patricia explained seriously, pointing at nothing as if to emphasize her meaning. And when Carol opened her mouth, Patricia directed her fingers at her, cutting her off again. "And we're dropping this right now, okay? Enough; end of case; et cetra."

Carol mumbled something about her starting it but she let it go. Her roommate nodded slowly, and both girls went back into the living room. Carol turned the television on to some pointless comedy movie, and then silence swallowed the room for a while…until someone knocked at the door about thirty minutes later.

"You didn't tell him to come here, did you?" Carol asked in shock.

"No, of course not. I'm sure you would have heard. …I think it's Jon," Patricia guessed and went into the living room. She peeked into the peephole and checked who it was. The minute she saw a pair of dark eyes and dark hair, she turned to her friend in the doorway of their room and mouthed, Just Jon.

"Good. Go out with him for a bit. Forget Eddie for a bit," Carol suggested and shut the door to her bedroom without another word. Oh, now she decides to leave me alone.

Patricia opened the door and her tall, handsome (tall, dark, and handsome boy, as Carol liked to joke) boyfriend, Jon Bierry, entered her apartment. "'Ello, Jon. How are you doing?" she greeted more cheerfully than she intended.

But naïve Jon didn't notice. He gave her a kiss on the nose and said, "Hey, T. I was thinking about going to dinner just down the street, and I got to finish my work at the office early. You up for it?" He smirked.

"Down the street? I dunno, it's such a far walk away," she replied but her smile was her true answer.

Jon chuckled. "Well, get your things. And an umbrella, it's still soaking out," he instructed her kindly and leaned against the wall, pointing outside. Sure enough, it was raining as hard as it was since she came inside. Such a damn depressing day; it was like some sign. _Or maybe it's just the weather like every other day-calm down, crazy… _She chastised herself .

At this thought, Patricia suddenly felt her energy for going out deplete, and she hesitated. "Umm, actually, Jon, I don't know about right now."

Jon's brow quirked. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood to go out right now. It-it's not you, Jon," she added quickly, hoping not to tug at a dramatic string in her relationship. "I'm just not in such a good mood. Not feeling well, I don't think."

"It's cool. I'll call you tomorrow, then? Or you call me when you feel better." Jon's smile was one of the first things she noticed about him. It hardly ever went away and brightened a room-and her mood so long as it wasn't anything too dark.

"I will," she promised with sincerity. She had broken a lot of promises before, with dire consequences afterward. She would try as much as she could do keep this one. She reached on her toes and kissed Jon tenderly on the lips for a few long seconds. Enough to give him some hope this crazy girl still cared for him.

"Good." He flashed her an alluring smile and added, "Later." He opened the door revealing the pouring rain. She watched him go down the stairs and didn't leave until he was out of sight. By then, she wondered when she would scream for mercy on the drama unfolding. What had she done, letting her boyfriend go like that? And for what, seeing an ex in an hour or so? Had she actually even thought of going? She wanted to punch a wall but stopped herself; she already did that once and it cost money. Not what she wanted on her plate at the moment.

Carol appeared instantly back into the living room, so quickly; some sort of freaky petite ninja, she was. She sat on the couch with an accusing look toward the door. "I thought you were going out with him?" she said.

"Oh, well, I couldn't! It's too…wet out." Was she this bad with lying as a teenager, or did she just lose her touch? She exhaled irritably. "I just didn't feel like it, alright?" She walked away from Carol, hoping to just drop the conversation there. But when she sat at their table, Carol sat down across from her with a glare that spoke, _This isn't over yet._

"You turned down a night with Jon to go out with your ex?" Carol asked, not so much surprised, but sounding like she wanted the summary to come out for Patricia to hear it clearly. Her mouth gaped, wanting to go on, but she stopped herself.

"It's not going out. I'm just seeing a friend from high school. Besides, I can always see Jon. I dunno how long Eddie's staying; I hope he doesn't stay long," she added, crossing her arms. "This is only one time. I doubt I'll talk to him ever again."

"Where are you meeting him? And is it now? Want me to come with?" her roommate gabbed. And if Patricia didn't stop her, she was sure the girl would have went on with hopeless questions like a gossiping school girl.

"No way! Can't I just deal with him alone?" Patricia argued defensively. If she was going to see Eddie, it would be just between the two of them. That made plenty of sense, though probably not to Carol.

Carol shrugged. "Sure, I didn't really care. I just wanted to meet this boy and see how hot he is."

"Carol!" Patricia fumed, her nostrils flaring.

The blond then grabbed Patricia shoulders and pulled her from the chair. She pretty much dragged her toward the door. "Just get your shoes and go see this damn boy and get this over with!" Carol commanded.

"What have you got against him so much? You don't even have the reasons I do," Patricia questioned. Carol's attitude towards most people was mutual, so her hating someone was a rare occurrence. There must have been some sort of bad of experience to be put on her short list of haters.

Carol shrugged. "I don't know him, yeah. But you do, and you hate him. It's just kind of a rule for friends. Hate the ex unless you see him and immediately want to get a bit of action, ya know?" she added with a glimmer of something in her eyes.

Patricia gave an awkward laugh. "I suppose."

"Plus, anyone who bothers your time with Jon really doesn't know what he's in for. Jon's an awesome guy, I've been constantly saying whenever you guys get into fights. This one guy you hate," she said, emphasizing hate despite Patricia's glower, "is no reason to cause tension between you two. Am I wrong?"

Patricia stared at her, but Carol was already heading into the kitchen for a snack. How bad could it be to see her ex-boyfriend who she hurt, loved, lost, retook, pained, and conflicted with, and he doing the same, in her school years? Yeah, the way she put that, she couldn't wait to see him!

But still, she couldn't find it in her not to go. She was somewhere in the middle, unsure of which side to take with a devil and angel against her shoulders, fighting with one another on whether or not to go. There were the pros and cons, both perfectly reasonable. But what would win?

After standing at the door for a whole painstaking two minutes, she grabbed her umbrella and stepped into the world, and called for a cab to take her to Eddison Sweet's apartment. Throughout the ride, she imagined how it could go, bad or good, pointless or worth the money to see him. Would it even be worth it? What did he need to see her for? Why did he bother talking to her?

Eddie…the boy who broke her heart, and the one that made her just plain insane, and yet she was willing to waste time to see him again.


	3. Three

A/N:

**Thanks for all the feedback, everyone! It's so awesome to see people enjoy this so much. And my internet's finally fixed-woohoo (it might be because of the fact I'm on it so much…hehe)! It'll be a lot easier now, thank goodness, to post. Though I have finals coming up soon, so I kind of need to let the computer go just a bit (especially since I have to watch out for Chemistry…I hate my science teacher…). Enough complaining for me, back to the story!**

**Chapter Three**

**Change**

Upon arrival, Patricia paid the cabdriver the money and left the vehicle with a glance around the street. The address on the sheet of paper directed her to a rundown part of London that Patricia mainly ignored. Nothing special was here, but perhaps that was what Eddie decided on for the obviously good price it was to stay here.

The apartment he stayed at had no appeal to it at all; average, not at all special. It was made of dark red masonry with ivy stretching and concealing one entire side, no one bothering to do anything about it. It was worse than hers, but then again, she had a bit of spare money from work. Whatever money Eddie had was all that he had-no job, just hope to live by for however long he intended to stay there.

However long that was, obviously, wouldn't be too long unless he had desperate, immediate plans. She walked toward the building and followed the exact instructions Eddie gave her.

His room was on the ground floor, at the very next door toward the exit on the right. She was tentative to knock, but eventually got it out of her system. She stood for a few seconds, but when there was no response, she turned on her heels and began to leave.

While leaving, something came into her mind and she was not quite happy about it. Was this some sort of prank on Eddie's part? Oh, he supposed this would be funny? It was freaking hilarious, then! She couldn't wait to see him again and punch him in the throat-!

"Patricia?"

_Damn._ With the thought in her mind, she almost wanted to actually do it at the moment. But when she turned to face him, it wasn't exactly in her heart; at least until he did something daft. Now it was pointless to think about it. She met his eyes and smiled as best as she could. It came out more as a smirk than a sweet smile-as if she could fake one of the latter. "Eddie."

He hardly looked different, or if he did, it was no huge change. His features got slightly sharper, but his own charismatic features-his own stretched out smirk and flashing eyes-were still as they were from when she left him. Or he left her. She decided to put that thought behind at the moment.

He did look handsome; that was the first thought to come to her after a minute. She couldn't deny it, and she didn't want to deny it or anything. Saying he was good-looking didn't mean anything (though she told herself not to mention that to Carol anytime soon…). He had his charm back in high school, but it seemed to increase with time, and big time. He was almost as good looking as Jon-she stopped herself right there, disgusted with herself. What was she thinking, comparing these two? She stepped forward and asked, in order to forget her thoughts for a while, "Well, I'm here. Can I come in or what?"

Eddie chuckled, definitely not surprised by her attitude, or he was just so used to it he found it actually amusing. "Right. Come in. It's not that bad in here. I'm not staying here that long, or at least I don't plan to," he said, opening the door and gesturing her in first. She took the gesture with a nod and entered.

"When do you plan on going back?" she asked out of nowhere. She took a glance at the place. Only two rooms-three if you include a minute closet-although the main room was pretty large. The bed occupied a smart fraction of the room along with a television, a small fridge, and a brown table. The other room was the bathroom. She was sure wherever he lived back home was more quality than this.

"No, not to America. Just into a different place, someplace more decent and-you know, someplace that doesn't smell like shit," said Eddie, crinkling his nose to give the idea.

Since the thought was in her mind, she instinctively sniffed and immediately regretted it. She covered her nose and said, "Oh, gawd, what is that?"

"Once I find out, I'll let you know," he answered. He paused, and she was sure he expected her to laugh. She did not find that all that funny, however; in fact, she was kind of disgusted and did _not _want to know the source of the smell-ever. They walked further into the room, and Eddie gestured her to sit down on the blue couch in the middle. She did so only because standing too long would be drag.

"Can't you just use that fancy air freshener from the telly?" she asked him.

"Yeah, like I could afford it," Eddie answered, shrugging.

For a minute, all that accompanied them was silence. After five minutes of simple staring at each other or glancing around the mediocre room, Patricia groaned in complaint and decided that was enough. "Okay, you know I'm not a fan of simple talk. I'm only here because we needed time to talk. To clear things up," she told him abruptly, deciding not to beat around the bush. The longer she was here, the more she felt bad abandoned Jon like she did.

Eddie was taken aback by her rapidness to get to the point but nodded anyway. "Go 'head. I only did this to get some time to talk. You sure do sound like you're in a hurry to get answers."

"Why did you come back?" she asked.

"Hi, nice to see you as well, Trishie," Eddie taunted. "Glad to hear from you, too. How's life going for me? Alright, how about you? Great to hear." His eyes darkened when he was done. At least he didn't try to imitate her; that could go only a million bad ways.

"I'm not here to hang out, slimeball," she cut him off, ready to smack his face. "We did enough of that in high school, and I made it clear that I was done entirely. Why are you back? From what you told me, you were never coming back."

"Well, Trisha, like I said, things change. So did I. Promises aren't always kept and change. I came to visit some old friends. Like you." Another smile that gave her the wrong message. She didn't want to believe what she could hear in those words. Was there doubt of their breakup in his tone? It was all too much, and it just was not in her heart. Not now-or ever, maybe!

"If you must know, before you start anything, Eddie, I have a boyfriend," Patricia informed him. She didn't care how strongly or harshly she put it; she told him and that was that.

Eddie did not react much. Why did it hurt her that it didn't? She should be glad; if he didn't, she feared that he'd want one…one that had red hair and a bitter attitude. "Really?" he asked with a hint of interest in his tone, which surprised her.

She nodded and Eddie mimicked her very casually. "I do, too-well, I mean I have a girlfriend, but anyway, I have one here. In fact, that's why I came here."

Patricia's brows reacted above her. She smiled so sweetly and forcedly, it pained her teeth. "Who is she? Maybe I know her."

This is where Eddie suddenly got an interest in his shoes. He smirked but still seemed awkward. "Uh, actually, I-I have her picture. Just don't…" He reached into his coat, which was hanging lazily on one chair, into a pocket. He was finding the right word and added, "freak out or whatever."

Patricia's eyebrows rose onto her forehead din suspicion. "Why do you think I would freak out?" she interrogated.

"Because I know you," he replied in a tone that implied it was an obvious answer. But then again, it was. He found his wallet and flipped it open. He pointed and handed the wallet to her.

The picture of his girlfriend was her and her alone, but obviously it was in his wallet constantly, so she supposed she was not alone. But after his newest visit, he would probably have enough photos with the girl beside him to convince Patricia this was a legit picture. Still, she was in fact shocked as he predicted to see a brightly smiling woman her age that was all too familiar.

She stared back up at him and gave him a look. Surely, this was a lie. In a whisper, she said, "Joy?" Joy. Joy? Joy Mercer? That couldn't be right. Maybe it was just a lookalike. "Joy?"

"Joy, yeah," Eddie said, strangely sheepish now.

Patricia gaped at him, not at all sure whether to believe him or not. "When did this happen?"

"After what happened and after graduation, she came to see me and how I was going. She talked to you apparently."

"Yes, I remember," she said with venom in her voice as the thought flashed in her mind. Joy was desperate to bring the two together once more; she knew Patricia was happy with him back then, but… "She tried to talk me into talking to you, but there was no way she'd convince me into that."

Eddie nodded. "After that, then, she came to see me. She did the same thing, but, like you, it didn't work. But the more we talked…something clicked. And you know how I don't normally say sappy crap like that. She was really nice and sweet, but she had a bit of an attitude when we first started talking-not an attitude like you, but one that still gave me the idea she could be a nice…girlfriend.

"Anyway, after that, we began talking a lot more before I left for America. She asked if I'd come back, and I keep promises-or I at least try really hard to anymore. So I came back a few times, but only early, like, during my breaks in college-and I didn't say anything to you because I was still pissed off about our fight."

One particular part overcame her and she inquired, "When did you stop hating me?" After this, she faded out, not so interested in what he did after high school. By the end of his explanation, she sat more comfortably on the couch, almost like at home, only without her legs dangling on the arm of the couch. She wanted to show she was more than used to being around him.

"I just realized that it was pointless to hate you about what happened. In fact, I wanted to go back and decide to be friends, but I waited in case…I guess I wasn't sure how you felt about me yet. I waited for a few years, because even you can't hold a grudge that long…right?" He gave her an uncertain look; Patricia was a very unpredictable girl, even more.

"What about you?"

She hesitated. Besides the fact he made her heart twist and turn and made her mind drop inches between the line of normality and insanity, she had no way to answer honestly. She had no idea what exactly she thought of him, especially now. She had put him behind her, a mere memory in her scattered brain.

So to find an honest answer, she stared into his eyes and said the first words to pop into her head. "I don't hate you at all."

Eddie exhaled through his nose as some sort of chuckle. "Awesome. I didn't want to let that be something on my mind like it was. You want to at least know there's no reason we should fight like little kids. I'm just glad I didn't really have to do anything about it."

"That's always a plus," she said, grinning. They were quiet for a while, and Patricia said, "I should go, then." She got up and began to leave.

"You want to hang out later?" he asked when her hand was on the doorknob.

She turned it but stopped, grimacing. "Sorry, no. I want to go out with Jon later." _I owe him especially since I turned him down to see you, of all people. Smart move on your part, Patricia._

Eddie's lips pursed slightly, and the shine in his eyes vanished; was he…disappointed? No, he couldn't be; not when he had Joy, he should not be concerned about what goes on in her life. He was just a friend who was happy to see another good friend again, is all. "Yeah, okay, I'll see you later…maybe."

She smiled to give him assurance. Would she see him again? At least by then, she wouldn't be so freaked out to see him around. "Maybe. Bye," she said and left the apartment without a single glance back.

…Well, maybe one.

A/N:

**Where did, uh, Joddie come from? I really don't know…I'm a weird person. Maybe that makes sense. But I'm sure that on the show, the chances of it at 1 to a million. XD **


	4. Four

A/N:

**I cannot get over the support I'm getting; I want to hug every one of you who reviews, faves, alerts, you get the idea. It really makes me smile. So once again, I'll update pretty quick. However, tomorrow, I most likely won't be here because I have a National Honors Society ceremony tomorrow, and my family's getting me all dolled up. You probably won't get anything tomorrow so here's one to sort of make up for it.**

…**Man, I have to stop talking about my daily life to strangers online. …Oh, well! **

Chapter Four

Is it Over Yet?

"How was it?" Carol asked in a sing-song voice the minute Patricia arrived to their room later that day. Patricia yawned; the day-had it really been just under twenty-four hours?-had taken a lot out of her, and if it weren't for Carol, she'd be changing into comfortable pajamas and heading to bed by now.

Patricia didn't answer and shrugged absentmindedly. She tossed her bag on the chair, and her body dropped to the couch. She groaned. She did not want to deal with Carol's constant questioning. But Carol's glowing gaze provided details that she would not let this go.

"Alright. We just talked most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Carol trilled, a sparkle in her eyes as she echoed the words. "Did you guys have fun?" Though she wasn't doing it, Trisha sure imagined her giggling.

Her head came back to the surface, and she gave the blond a disgusted look. "God no, you disgusting weirdo! We walked around his street and sat at a bench for…maybe twenty minutes. But that's it. There was nothing to it. Why do you keep pestering me 'bout it?" Patricia sneered, her patience for her roommate dwindling. She got back up and walked into the kitchen when Carol was immediately in her way with a wide smirk.

Carol just watched her-no, _observed _her, looking her up and down as she looked for something to eat. Patricia almost remarked how her staring was getting damn uncomfortable but she stopped and noted, "Your cheeks are rosy. Almost like when you're around Jon."

Patricia grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit and dug her teeth into it. "We both made it perfectly clear that we didn't want to be dating or anything like that. In fact," she added with relish, since now this would shut Carol up (plus eating with her mouth full made Carol blow up like a blowfish), "he's dating, too."

"Really? Wow. Okay, well, why is he here if he's got a girlfriend?" Patricia gave her a look, hoping she'd realize the obvious answer. It took a moment, but Carol blinked. "…She lives here?" She pointed on the floor, for some reason stunned.

"Ding ding, we have a winner," Patricia joked with no humor in her tone. "Have an apple." She grabbed Carol's hand and placed the half-finished apple in it. Carol gaped at her like she had been a part of a scandal. She waited until Carol appeared to whack her across the face when Patricia added, "He's dating Joy."

Carol's eyes narrowed, particularly about her lack of manners, because she was definitely not disturbed by what Trish said. She slammed the apple on the ground. "He's dating Joy? Isn't that your friend from high school?" Patricia nodded. "He's an all 'round guy, isn't he? So is she. And uh, you don't have a problem with this?" The flash in her solemn eyes gave off exactly what was on her mind. And Patricia did not like it.

Though Carol was rather kindly, whenever she got the chance, no matter what mood she was in, she loved to tease her friends, especially about boyfriends, even old ones. She never had one-didn't even kiss one, saying love was a waste of time until she knew she found the right one. Patricia sometimes felt bad for her; she at least once had found someone she liked at one point. And though the experience tortured her, it gave her some sort of happiness. Would Carol even get that chance ever?

"Not at all. I have Jon; I don't need some jerk who left for America without any kind of notice. I mean, he got this scholarship there and didn't even tell me anything about it!" she yelled on. Carol just listened with honest attention. She had never told this story in any way, even to Carol. "I told him about how I felt and we got into a big fight-a really big one. I think it's because he wanted to go but knew I was staying. Basically, he left me here alone, and by then, I was done."

"Trisha…" Carol soothed, but didn't try to comfort her. No doubt, she was thinking, _This is why I don't date; boys can be absolute bastards._

"And I don't wanna talk about this again until I say so. I mean it Carol." She pointed threatening as they both sat at the table. She wanted this to end-and not just their conversation.

Carol shoulders barely moved but Patricia noticed the casual gesture. "Alright…but, uh, you still need to call Jon. You remember him, right? You tossed him outta here to see that 'American jerk.' Blowing off your BF for some jerk isn't exactly the greatest idea ever-"

"Fuck off, Carol!" Patricia interrupted, throwing her arms out exaggeratedly and her tongue burning with rage. Carol's persistence had put her on edge and she was done.

Carol's face fell, and Patricia realized how she had pushed her attitude. After high school, she knew what her anger got her into, and she's been fighting to at least make sure she wouldn't cause any fights with her friends. _Another reason boys are hell, _she thought darkly before paying attention once more to Carol, who appeared on the brink of tears. Through her teeth, she exhaled through her nose and rubbed her nose.

"I just want to forget all of that," she said in a low voice. _Easier said than done_, her thoughts whispered. "Pretend it never happened. It just made everything so confusing."

Carol brushed her eyes. "You're not going to tell Jon about Eddie?" Carol asked, slowly bringing in her words like she is afraid Trisha will erupt again. She looks at the table with wide eyes. "I mean, does he know about Eddie at all?"

To show she doesn't bite, Patricia laughed pointlessly. The blond didn't flinch but kept her distance. "I told him when we were talking about exes. He had one in high school, so I mentioned mine. But other than that, there wasn't much I told him about him. And this is going to be our little secret, you got that, Blondie?" she said, pointing at Carol warningly.

Carol smiled lightly and pulled her head back up. She pointed at her lips and then into the wind, some strange sort of sign of hers that meant, _Your secret is mine and mine only_. "Whatever. If he were to find out, you'd tell him."

"It's none of his business; not everything I do is something he should know. Besides, it won't do him any good, would it?" Patricia said in a tone that implied how obvious it was.

Carol chuckled. "Point taken." There was a slight pause when Carol added, "But still, call your darn boyfriend before this all ends out badly. Hang out with him or something." She tossed Patricia cell phone across the table, and it nearly fell before Patricia caught it. She wondered how the girl got her phone and realized she never brought it with her; it had last been out in the open on her bed after Eddie called. She glared at Carol one more time before the latter said, "I'm going out. Maybe I'll run into Eddie and tell him to f off."

"Carol!" Patricia complained, her fist gripping a pillow, ready to throw when necessary.

"Kidding, okay? Later. But Jon. Call. Now." And she left before Patricia could fight. Patricia grumbled to herself but was defeated by the guilt of leaving Jon behind now coming to her. Why did she blow him off for Eddie? She now felt that she owed her boyfriend, of all people, to at least call for a day out.

She dialed his number and waited for him to reply. When he did with his ever joyful, "Yellow?" which made Patricia constantly wish he'd just say "ello," but now she was just happy to hear his voice.

"It's Trisha."

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked, his voice suddenly lacking the formality.

"Better. I think I want to go out tomorrow, even. To make up for bailing on you like that. Just want to get that off my chest," she said.

"Oh, okay," replied Jon in a taken aback tone, surprised by her suddenness to go out. She realized just this afternoon she said she was not feeling well. She nearly froze at her stupidity of calling so quick, but he did not say anything about that. After a pause, he put in, "Yeah, I'm free for a lot of this week. Whenever is good for me."

"Tomorrow, how 'bout? Someplace to eat? Or maybe the movies?" Patricia suggested.

"…Movies sound good. Anything you have in mind?" Jon read her mind well, and she couldn't help but grin slyly at that. She always wanted to do things her way, and he accepted that, so long as he agreed to it as well. She could not help but smile at this. Bierry truly was something else.

Patricia did not have to ponder very long. "There's a new movie out, called Shivering. I've been dying to see it, but Carol won't go with me. But you should; you'll really like it."

"Shivering," Jon repeated, and Patricia imagined he was checking the title for what the movie was about. Or apparently the genre, because he added, "God, what is it with you and horror movies?"

"We've been in love way before I liked you. Don't think it's changed, Jonathan. So?" Patricia cajoled in her best sweet voice she could force on. Usually, it worked with him.

"Fine, I'll watch zombies tear out people's guts and eat them. Sounds fascinating," he stated with his dry humor, laughing at his own jokes.

"It's not zombies, it's-" She stopped herself. She yawned and remembered how tired she was. "Forget it. Just see me tomorrow at five and we can go see it." Her heart was lit up with the reminder of the ease it was to be with Jonathan. No problems with him at all. That was what she loved about their relationship.

But with Eddie back, she thought, how long could she last without telling Jon or allowing Eddie to be in her life when she wanted to forget him in the first place? She decided to let it go for now; now, she could rest, and tomorrow, she could be on a date with Jon again. Just what she needed.

"'lright," he said, admitting immediate defeat. "You win, as always."

"Hey, I give you chances to do something," she defended, though she found herself laughing.

"Sure, sure. I'll see you tomorrow," she declared and turned off the phone and sat back down on the couch almost instantly. For a second, she felt relief to be back into the world where Eddie hadn't invaded. But something in her gut told her this would be back somehow; and it was an ominous, haunting feeling she despised.

A/N:

**Obviously, there is no horror movie called "Shivering." Totally made up. **

**I kind of did not like this chapter because it was lacked much point and life into it except maybe towards the middle, and it's mainly just something to pull us back from the plot for a chapter, so if you were disappointed, I won't feel bad, because I partly was as well. However, I felt it was necessary to not make things go by too fast. But next chapter, more will come, I promise, and there is plenty that goes on, let me tell you. *Winks* **


	5. Five

A/N:

**And we're on a roll! Thanks for your thoughts on the last chapter. I didn't really hate it so much, either, honestly, though if there's one thing I don't really like, it's filler-chapters, but they're there for a reason. So happy chapter day (Which for this story, it's pretty much every day)!**

**Poor Joy…I now know how she felt about the stuff she got for interfering with Fabina. Be nice, guys, or else I'll make you suffer…by waiting longer (as in, three days-or worse, FIVE! Mawahaahaha-*coughs* I need to work on my evil laugh). God I've got to stop making these so long. XD**

**Chapter Five**

**Another Bittersweet Reunion**

A week passed, and everything about Eddie seemed almost like a dream. Maybe it would have felt like one if Carol didn't mention him at one point. Nothing about him, just his name, but Patricia was certain she knew it would unsettle her slightly. After that, though, meeting him was almost entirely forgotten, and she accepted that. It gave her a time to relax and breathe without him invading her mind.

While at work, it was probably the best time she could get to herself, even though she hardly got breaks. In this one, she was reading a magazine when her relaxation was gone in no time when her boss called for her. "Patricia, get that gal's order, will ya? It's my break," commanded her boss, Ruth, from the counter. Patricia was in the break room in the farthest of the small café, and yet Ruth's loud voice could be heard there. Hell, people in Austraila could hear her-maybe she could tell Mara and Mick hello…

"I'm on my break!" yelled Patricia back, her legs dangling from a chair that could fall any moment from any wrong moves.

"You're not gonna win this fight, girly, so get out here!" the fifty year old countered, and Patricia knew she would not reign victorious. Plus, the poor woman worked most of the time here, since it was her place. After only ten minutes of break time, with the redhead groaning nearly endlessly until she came into Ruth's view, she was already back at work.

She gave the older woman a questioning look when the woman gave her a smirk, but was slapped on the back to keep moving. Only when Patricia asked, "Hello, welcome to Ruthie's Café. What would you like?" did she get Ruth's mischievous expression.

"Patricia?" The girl in front of her asked, and Patricia took her eyes from the cash register. And like Eddie's picture, her face gave her a name the second she saw her.

"Oh, hey, Joy," she said to her old friend. Though they weren't as close as she and Carol, it was not gone in her mind, the memories of her good friendship with Joy. Though they hadn't seen each other since…hell, since she began dating Jon, so they lacked any update on each other's lives…except for one fact. But that fact about Eddie was not gone, either. How long had she kept this secret? How many times has she faced Patricia and not at all mention Eddie? The words liar and betrayer scrambled into her mind, but when she thought about it, she realized she was merely exaggerating.

"How's it been?" Joy asked sweetly.

"Great." The silence afterward was rather uncomfortable, and Patricia had no idea what to talk about. Did Eddie ever tell Joy he hung out with Patricia? Did Joy know she knew she had a boyfriend? Oh, wait, there was something. "I have this guy now. His name's Jon." Glancing toward the counter, she realized another worker, Joshua, had come over and began ordering. Joy waved over at a table very close to them, and Patricia decided that it was okay-after all, it was Ruth who interrupted her break, and since the newbie worker, Joshua, was there, it wouldn't hurt to sit for a few minutes.

"Really? Oh, yeah, you talked about him a while ago. I hope you two really like each other. After all, you are…complicated with guys, if you know what I mean," Joy commented.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before. But Jon's different," Patricia said casually.

"That's good to hear," she said. But then she stared at her hands and fiddled her fingers awkwardly. She bit her lip and tapped the table; all the signs that something was on her mind. But Trish had a feeling what that was. She sat down with her and gave her a knowing raise of her eyebrows.

"S'alright, Joy. I know about you and Eddie," said Trish.

Joy was taken aback, with nervous eyes. Suddenly paranoid. "How did you know?" she interrogated, with slight fury in her tone now. She leaned in like someone else would listen in. But other than these two, it was only Ruth and another customer in the corner drinking coffee. Perhaps her anxiety made her so.

"I came across Eddie a while ago, and he told me." Unlike Joy, Patricia was rather calm, hoping her relaxing state would go through her friend. Surely, it was nothing too serious. They fought when they last saw each other-that must give some kind of clue they were done with forever.

"He didn't tell me that," Joy whispered aside, though it was clear as a bell in Trisha's ears. She turned back to the redhead. "And you're alright with this?"

"Absolutely. We made it clear we just want to be friends, if anything, really. He's not worth my time," Patricia declared, putting her feet on the table. Joy nodded.

"Feet off my tables! You have to clean those!" bellowed Ruth from the counter, shaking up Joy and nearly causing Patricia to fall to the floor, entirely losing her balance. Patricia saw she was standing in the doorway of the break room but found her way back out here. Joy and Patricia just stared at each other, and ended out bursting in laughter.

The laughter drifted into the air, and Joy rubbed her eyes of any tears of euphoria. "So you got to talk with Eddie? When? He didn't mention you yesterday," Joy noted curiously and in a lower tone. Her eyes shifted toward Ruth, who was now eyeing them as she leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette, their snack. It was kind of creepy but Trish didn't say anything about it.

"We met two days ago. But that doesn't mean anything, probably. I haven't told Jon anything," she mentioned, though she probably shouldn't have. She never knew if Jon and Joy would meet up and this would be brought up…

But Joy's interest was not readable, if it was there somewhere. "Secrets are something I worry about, is all. After high school, I've been very paranoid about just about everything someone says. It's not like I'm mad or anything, but I can't help it, either." She fisted her palms and placed them on the table, staring at them with narrowed brows.

"I don't blame you." Patricia honestly couldn't. Not after lie after lie sent the Anubis house into constant drama and mystery toward the teenagers. It was a lot to take in, and poor Joy was one that couldn't take it, especially when she was a big part of one big secret. It was too much for her, probably. "But there's nothing serious going on, I promise."

Joy was hesitant, though even that short second made Patricia concerned. But she then said, "Alright, no harm done here. It's just…really nice to see you again." She smiled, but recoiled when something came to her. "Oh, yeah, can I get my order?"

"Might as well, so I can tell Ruth I did my job."

"Okay, then!" She laughed once more. "I'd like to get…"

* * *

"Why did you call me in for that?" Patricia asked, careful not to sound like she was complaining; because she sure as hell felt like doing so. She confronted Ruth while the quiet café was too empty to really do anything.

"You seemed bored and sad, and that was an old friend, right?" It wasn't really a question, as Ruth peered over her glasses up at Patricia. "My eyes still work, don't they? You've shown me the pictures. Unless you paid them to sit there and pretend-" Ruth said slyly.

"No, but it wasn't that necessary," Patricia said slightly exasperated, leaning against the counter.

"I just thought you'd wanna see a high school pal; I know I would. You okay, kid?" asked Ruth. When Patricia shook her head, the brunette with large gray streaks raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. She pointed at herself. "Spill it to Ruthie."

"I'm just not in the mood to talk to Joy." Ruth waved her hands as a sign to continue. "We talked about some stuff but…one thing was Eddie."

"That boy from the states you were attracted to?" Ruth guessed, and when a customer came it an walked in front of them and began to talk, she said, "Give me five minutes, sweetie. I haven't had a break in five years."

Patricia eyed the bemused customer and, when back in eye contact with Ruth, replied, "Yeah. The thing is…Joy is dating him now. And I don't even know what to think of it."

"You told me you were over that boy. The things you said," the older woman said, rolling her eyes, "boy, you had problems with that boy. And a few words to say to him-yeah, I see you. No need to wave your arms 'round like you got a spazz attack. I'll be there in a moment." The customer looked flabbergasted, but like Ruth, Patricia ignored him.

"I was-I mean, I am-"

"Nu-uh! Can't fix what you just said. Now the way I see it, you hated this boy but had seconds thoughts. Now that he's back, though, you aren't sure what to think. And you having a new guy and him having a girlfriend-who happens to be an old friend-sure as hell isn't helping things. Tell me Miss Ruthie is wrong."

"You pretty much got it all down. I'm not that transparent, am I?" Patricia asked defensively.

"No, just another young girl who has love trouble like just about every other girl in this world," Ruth answered, getting a black coffee cup and waving it in her face. She filled it with de-caf and put the cap over it. She slid the cup over to the customer who paid and left almost in seconds.

"Well, do you have the answers, oh wise Ruthie?" said Patricia, waving her hands ridiculously.

Ruth smiled. "If I did, I'd write a book 'bout it, so no. But I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"And if I don't?" the redhead interrogated fiercely, and with slight worry.

"You'll figure it out," Ruth repeated, enunciating every word with a poke at Patricia's shoulders. Ruth turned to the counter and whispered, "Can you finish this girl? And then break is an extra ten minutes. Sound like a deal, at least until rush hour?"

While Joy paid for her coffee and snack, she waited for Patricia to pay with a sort of look on her face that Patricia implied meant the girl wasn't done talking to her yet. Patricia slowly gave her the change and was thanked by her friend when Joy cleared her throat. "I was thinking…" She waited and gave Patricia a glance.

"Thinking what? Be quick or else Ruth will have my head," Patricia joked.

"I was thinking that…maybe Eddie and I can double date with you and Jon."

"A double date?" Patricia reiterated, thinking of young couples going out like so. It seemed silly. "And where is this coming from?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be a great way to just hang out again. It would be nice to see your new guy, too. And I read that double dating is easier than, say, me being a third wheel. Believe me, I know when to not be one of those," Joy added, a bit of darkness in her tone. Probably thinking about the rough love triangle she dealt with in high school.

Patricia had her own love drama that tore at her heartstrings like a lovelorn heart. And being with Eddie, in his grasp a woman she thought she knew. But this girl didn't love Eddie until now, a surprise bigger than Eddie coming home. How could she handle it?

Then another thought crossed into her mind. She could definitely handle it. With Jon beside her, she could prove her strength, show she moved on absolutely. Eddie was nothing with Jon in the picture. With Jon, there would be nothing wrong with this. She could prove she had put behind Eddie…prove to who?

It didn't matter. With a smile, she answered, "That sounds like an awesome idea. Where do you want to go?"

"There's a restaurant I love to take Eddie to," Joy responded, obviously this option popped into her head the second she suggested the double date. "The New Moon Diner. It has great chicken. You in?"

"Sure. See you tonight?"

"Absolutely…You sound really excited," Joy noted after a pause. "What's up with you?"

"Just in a good mood," she said, shrugging nonchalantly, but her thoughts were to herself. No way could she figure out what was going on in her mind…it scarcely made sense to Patricia herself. Something about Eddie, maybe.

Joy mouth gaped to talk but her phone's ringing interrupted her. She got it from her rather fancy purse and gaped at it. "Oh, no. I have to hurry or else I'll be late for work. I'm on my break," she explained with an embarrassed smile.

"So am I, so get going," Patricia jokingly commanded, gesturing to the door. Joy chortled and disappeared from the café.

* * *

While walking back in the freshly made heat of summer, Patricia called Jon to invite him over her apartment. When she arrived home, he was already there, leaning so casually on a chair. He was chatting with Carol while drinking a bottle of water. Carol had reacted with amusement at an apparent joke he had in a loud tone.

Patricia cleared her throat to provide awareness of her appearance. Carol raised her glass of lemonade as a welcome since her mouth was full of liquid. "Hey, what did y'want?"

"My old friend Joy invited us on a double date. At uh, some diner. Tonight," Patricia said, slightly embarrassed she forgot it; but at least she had it noted in her phone somewhere. That was not a problem she dwelled on too hard and she went on. "You want to go?"

"I'd love to!" Carol squealed, then glanced between Jon and Patricia. She gave a short bell sound of laughter. "I know what you meant. I'll be in the kitchen." She pointed and walked several feet away, glancing slightly beyond her shoulder. Patricia narrowed her brows at her but otherwise forgot her.

"Joy? Haven't heard much about her-or really, any of your friends," Jon pointed out.

"You have now," Patricia quipped. Jon opened his mouth to speak again, but she cut him off. "So are you in or not? ...Joy says they have great chicken," she added when that memory came to her. _She _was rather dispassionate about that, but she knew it would strike Jon.

Sure enough, at the word "chicken," Jon's face was too optimistic to give Patricia any doubt. "That sounds cool. I love chicken," said Jon with a quirky bright smile that was appealing to Trisha somehow. It wasn't just those cocky smiles that boys like Eddie wore that caught her attention…why did her mind always go back to Eddison. _Focus, Trish. _She loved his smile because it was full of life, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"We're going tonight. Look nice," she advised him.

"Tonight?" he repeated. He had to think about that. "Alright, but we can't be too long. I have that paper due tomorrow. But," he put in when Patricia began to argue, "it can wait for a few hours." He nodded and was about to head toward the door. He already was halfway out, the door wide open, when he turned to her again, while she was tossing off her shoes.

"And aren't I always?"

"Always what?" she asked.

"Looking nice," he asked with cocked brows and a silly look about his face that Patricia struggled not to laugh at.

"Of course," she said in a very mocking tone. "Nice enough for me, anyway." She then grabbed the collar of his light blue button down and forced her onto him, specifically his lips onto hers, but with more passion than they have had in a while. She wanted to make up for her stupidity with Eddie around. And it was then that it hit her.

"Still in the room, lover birds," chirped Carol, interrupting their time with her call. Jon smiled and turned to leave. He kissed her on the forehead one last time, earning the two a big groan from the back, and closed the door behind him. Carol showed her tongue at Patricia's stare and headed into the bathroom, leaving Patricia to herself. Alone, something came to her.

This double date was not to prove anything to Joy, Eddie, or Jon, or even Carol. This was to show herself she can handle being with a boy she loves and a boy she loved.


	6. Six

A/N

**I don't think I can stop saying this; thank ya'll so much for your support on this story. The only reason I update so quickly is because I know people actually really like this! You guys rock!**

**Chapter Six**

**Double Date**

"So I gotta ask, we get to see a lot of my old school friends from when I was a kid," Jon began as he and Patricia strolled through the darkened streets toward New Moon Diner. He had his arm around her shoulders and tenderly rubbing her forearm. She almost regretted forgetting her black jacket; but then again, his arm was really warm…

"And?"

"And yet I never even heard much of your friends like Eddie or Joy. There are probably others. How come you hardly even talk about them…" After pondering, he gave her a confused look. "I mean, if you had problems, you don't have to tell me anything, but-"

"Because if I told you, you wouldn't believe it. Believe me on that," she informed him with a quirked brow.

"Try me."

"Me and my friends discovered an Elixir of Life and the Cup of Ankh and had to stop a madman from becoming immortal," she said quickly and with a straight-face. She stared him directly in the eye, and when he looked ready to reply, with a bit of surprise on his face, she put up a finger and added, "Oh, and we had to save our lives from an evil ghost by getting a Jackal mask from the cellar of our school house." She licked her lips and finished with a pure white smile.

He blinked twice and titled his head; the most obvious signs of disbelief. "O…kay. Let's go."

She burst into laughter, which only surprised him more. She did not want to let go, and in fact put her head against his chest. The more snuggly they looked together, how happy they looked, the more satisfied Trish would feel about being around Eddie and Joy.

They entered and found out they were not the first of their group to arrive. Joy yelled out Patricia's name and waved a hand high enough in the air. They weren't so dressed up minus Joy's knee-length dress and Eddie's gray button down shirt, so Trish was glad she stuck with a black skirt with leggings and a black cardigan.

They walked over and Eddie and Jon immediately got into introductions. Eddie stood up and shook hands with Jon and asked, "How's it going, man? I'm Eddie."

"I'm Jon. It's 'bout time I met some of Trish's friends. They're like a mystery to me," he joked. He sat down with Patricia beside him. Another burst of laughter came out of her, and Eddie and Joy joined in, but not for the reasons Jon thought. He smiled as if their laughter was approval of his humor and he leaned against the chair.

"And I'm Joy. It's very nice to meet someone that actually makes Patricia happy."

"I do the best I can. She's a tough girl to crack," said Jon when their waiter came. The waiter, a woman named Margaret, had a bright smile that proved she was willing to smile like hell for the possibility of a tip. She asked in a peppy voice for their drinks. After the waiter left with their orders written on the woman's pad, the conversation continued quickly.

"If you only knew her a while go so you could give me tips. I have less than I came out with," Eddie said. A smile crossed on Joy's face; she agreed with that.

"Oh, I didn't know it was 'make fun of Patricia night'. I didn't get the memo," the redhead sneered.

"Yeah. How did I get the memo then? Which one of you is stalking me?" Jon fake threatened with a finger pointing at both Eddie and Joy. When the woman came with the drinks, he thanked her and drank his mountain dew.

"So I have to ask, how did you guys meet?" Joy asked. "It's not every day a boy captures Trish's heart." She gave Jon quirked brows and a funny smile.

"Let's not push it there, Joy." The goth-like girl rolled her eyes. "But I was just in college and it was pretty much over for me. I just went for some sort of education so I didn't have to get a terribly crappy job."

"And she fell for me in an instant." Jon received a slap across the shoulder. While rubbing it, he recovered, "Well, I sure noticed her. She was pretty much in her own insane world, and at a party, I introduced myself-I wasn't drunk like she said!"

"He was."

"Shut up," he said, mocking her tone with a crazy smile. "And I basically flirted with her until I got her to dance with me. She wasn't so bad. And I talked with her and we ended up walking back to our dorms."

"And by walk, you mean trip and tilt this way and that because you were so hung-over you couldn't count from one to ten," Patricia countered.

"You can share your side of the story next!" He exaggeratedly slammed his palms on the table and shook Eddie's Coke, and Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. Joy was hysterically laughing at their conversation, enjoying the "fighting" that would have made Patricia laugh, too. Patricia was already covering her mouth to not laugh. "But then we realized we had an English class together and messed around a little in the back. It was fun until Mr. Morris separated us, but after that, we just…hung out more."

"Isn't that just romantic?" Eddie said with obvious sarcasm. Patricia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, like ours was anything special," Joy commented. She glanced at Jon and gave him the details. "It was nothing really. He was just…having trouble in high school, and we talked a little about it. And something just…clicked. It was that moment I realized I finally found someone who truly liked

She flashed a brilliant smiled, and Eddie leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Her cheeks were colored with red and she took sudden interest at the centerpiece with a shy grin.

Patricia felt her own body go red, but more with flames than with blood rushing to her cheeks. Something about seeing them so happy made her furious, she struggled to use her knife right when the food finally came. It took a moment to relax her emotions and chide herself, _They're dating and they're happy. Get over it, you crazy bitch. _

"You okay?" Jon asked, noticing the conflict contorting her face.

She shook her head to hide any crazy look about her. "Oh, yeah!" Patricia alone noticed her voice go a pitch too high. She formed a fist but let it go immediately. She pressed a hand against her throat and let out a cough. "Sorry, I just feel weird tonight."

"Can't handle that pasta, Yakker?" Eddie joked.

"Yakker?" Jon asked, a bit consternated at that nickname. When she realized she hadn't ever mentioned Eddie-ever-she figured it would eventually come to that moment where things

"It was this nickname I had for her in high school," Eddie said casually. But Patricia glanced at the corner of her eyes to see Jon raise a brow and shift looks between her and Eddie. She ominously sensed something was about to happen-and it was nothing good at all.

"You know her, too? In high school?"

"Well, Trish and I dated back in high school but that was a long time ago," said Eddie, taking a bit of his dish and obviously taking more interest in that than the expression that crossed Jon's face…and then immediately after that, Patricia's. Then he gradually saw Patricia's glare and said, "Well, it's been a while since we've even talked, so there's nothing between us anymore. We broke up right before graduation."

Patricia felt a billion eyes on her that very second. Despite Eddie's recovery, it could not be totally healed. Just that second, but that was enough to do her in. She exhaled in defeat, realizing she was trapped in a net she unknowingly prepared for herself. She couldn't stare at anyone else but Jon, who blinked twice and poked at his food uncomfortably.

"So…so you two dated," Jon said. Didn't question. Said. That was all she needed to tell that this wasn't good. He gave her a quizzical look that would have fooled anyone-any stranger. But not her. She knew his questioning gazes meant trouble later on; as in, confrontation, one she wanted to dodge entirely.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it mattered. It was a while ago. And we're just friends now. We made that clear," she swore to him, hoping not to sound desperate for his approval. She was too independent for that, but she still didn't like how quickly tension rose into the air.

"But we were going on a double-date with him and a friend of yours, both from high school. I would have thought saying he was your ex would have been something to warn me about so…so this didn't have to happen," Jon exclaimed, gesturing between them.

"What happen? That you blow up over nothing? That's my job!" Her attempt at a tension break, a joke, was very pathetic and did not even impress herself. However, to gain power in the battle, she stood up and raised her voice. "You didn't ask, so it's not a big deal."

"You sure are making it sound like one, too. But I have a reason. You're hiding something from me, and it could have gone well if I didn't find it out from the actual guy. I've told you about my old girlfriends straight out, and that was what made it okay. But-but…this! I just want to know. Why?"

Patricia glanced around the table. Joy and Eddie looked very awkward, Joy biting her lip and Eddie glancing up at the crystal chandeliered ceiling. Why did the tables shift so abruptly, so painstakingly, that she suddenly lost all reason to smile? This was supposed to be a nice night out, not another day where her mind fought from Eddie to Jon…Eddie, Jon…Jon, Eddie. It was too much now, especially with them here, staring at her with slight concern.

She whispered something, and even she didn't know what she said. Something about being confused. "What, Trisha?" Jon snapped, which surprised her a lot. Jon wasn't one to get mad unless he really felt furious. _You gave him something to be mad at, alright. How do you feel about this now?_

"I don't know!" Patricia shouted, shutting her eyes and mentally cursing the world. She wanted to pause this moment and let it all sink in. Or at least to shut away from the world and go into a quiet world where nothing seemed to be attacking her. The night had changed so horribly, and she was too defenseless from love to stop it. She begged for peace again, and for everything to be normal, but knew how worthless that was.

And here it all was, Eddie, Jon, and Joy stared interrogatingly and curiously staring at her like she was some sort of experiment. The Williamson Analysis: what would the sudden psycho do next to scare and confuse everyone? She had no idea who to talk to, or if she wanted to go to anyone. She had some independence left.

"I need some air," she said and nearly ran out of the restaurant. Joy shouted, "Wait, Patricia! What are you doing?" but she did not even turn back, didn't even think about it. She tossed the doors open and stared out into the open for a few moments.

After a breath of air, she was not pleased or relieved. Everything was still against her.

But no, it wasn't she reminded herself. It was just Jon who might be mad about her not telling him about Eddie. The thing was, it made no sense; why didn't she say anything? Jon had girlfriends before, and he did not mind at all sharing his stories about them. It didn't make her feel awkward, and this shouldn't have made Jon. And yet she made it so, just because…because why? That was what stumped her, and made her freak out so much, she discovered. Finally, she figured it out. She was just confused, just unsure of what was going on in her mind.

When that realization came to her, she never felt so angry with herself. "Stupid, stupid! God!" she grumbled, kicking the wall. Yeah, that was more like her. She was also furious at the world because of the fucked up problems in her life. Two boys she liked…no, she didn't like Eddie! Why couldn't she get that through her mind? She loved Jon; he was the one she was dating and made her feel amazing. Eddie made her mind hurt, and that wasn't right. Yet her mind had other thoughts to torture her…

She screamed and walked away, leaving her double date behind. She didn't even think about getting any type of transportation to go home. Home was not on her mind. In fact, Patricia found herself going somewhere else that she was sure no one would ever expect her to go.

A/N:

**So where will this go from here? Next chapter, I should warn you, it's kind of confusing, just go with it.**


	7. Seven

A/N

**Short chapter here, but there is a lot that goes on. And, yes, people notice I update fast-it's mainly because everyone enjoys it so much, and so long as the chapter is proofread to perfection (well, my **_**kind**_** of perfection, anyway), I feel wrong not bringing on many chapters when I get the chance.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Confusing Altercations**

A voice behind her made her return to reality. She recollected her location, though her vision and mind felt blurry. It was still late but was bordering toward the early morning, definitely about several hours from her disastrous date. And she was in…her apartment? Whoa, how did she get here?

The voice came to her in a whisper. "Patricia," it called again. It was so low, too quiet for her to tell who was calling her. She blinked twice, and the blurry world slowly started showing actual objects, and she expected Jon to stand there smiling weakly and wanting to hug her. She'd deny it but take it anyway because anymore she wasn't too arrogant to hide her feelings unless she wanted to play along-

But it wasn't Jon at all. He didn't have bright blond hair and a sneer that showed no mercy on the poor, bemused red head. "What the hell happened?"

Patricia tried to sit up, but her head was pounding; it was too much. She fell back down and asked in a hoarse voice slowly, "That's what I'd like to ask. What happened to m-?" It hurt her throat just to speak. She coughed to reveal her sudden weakening of her vocal cords.

Carol clicked the edge of her shoe against the floor, and finally caved from sympathy and walked over to the fridge. She came back and handed Patricia an opened water bottle.

"Hell if I know," Carol responded when Patricia took a long, greedy sip. "Joy called and the next thing I know, you're at my door looking completely fucked up. Like you had been knocked out in a fight or something. You still do," Carol put in, turning to give an unnecessary cold shoulder. She clearly did not like how Patricia came home that night and was not afraid to show that to her.

"Thanks for the compliment," she snarled.

"You're welcome." She sighed. "So it's mine turn for the questions. What happened? I swear, it did not look good from what I saw," Carol said, sitting beside Patricia's feet and leaning very casually, but still with a look of questioning. This wasn't going to be let go.

Patricia groaned as she thought of what happened, because…she didn't know what happened. It was nothing but darkness from the time after she left the diner. No memory, just confusion. "What did you see?"

"Nothing. I told you, Joy brought you here and pretty much tossed you at the front door. All she did was knock and by the time I opened the door, she already left. I don't think that's a good sign," Carol explained. She looked at her watch. "It's almost six. I have to get the office in an hour. Any more questions?"

"Lots. But I don't think you'll help. I should call Jon," Patricia announced, reaching for her phone when the apartment phone rung. She was too shocked, the ringing very loud in her ears. She let Carol get it as she wrapped a pillow against the back of her head and drank more water.

"Hello? …Oh, Joy, 'ello. …No, wait, c'mon. Slow down, I can't…okay, I get it, but-Yeah, she's here, but give her a bit-do I sound like I know? …Just-ugh, here!" Carol shouted suddenly, shoving the phone in Patricia's face. Though perplexed, she took it and wasn't sure what to feel. From what Carol said, Joy didn't sound all that happy with her.

"Yes?" She felt her voice croak as panic built up in her throat. A scary feeling came into her mind; whatever Joy was talking to Carol about was nothing positive.

"I thought we were friends!" yelled the girl on the other side, too loud for Trish to handle at the moment. She pulled the phone back before speaking again.

Patricia stared at Carol helplessly, who gave just as useless of a shrug. "Joy, I don't know-!"

"Fuck you!" Joy interrupted, and Patricia heard her voice blurred from tears, but she still heard the fury. Joy shut the phone and all that could be heard was cold, evil static.

When Patricia put the phone on the table, Carol looked at her with a curious expression. "This doesn't sound good," Patricia muttered.

Carol raised a brow. "So you can't remember anything? Okay, wait, what _do _you remember? Maybe that could help a little," she instructed, waving her hands in front of her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Patricia scrunched her face as she thought, but it wasn't too long that silence went on. "Umm, all I can remember is when I left the restaurant and walked around for a while. But it was really dark, and I was really pissed off and tired so I went to a bar a block away," Patricia answered a bit more easily than she expected. But anything after that was nothing but a headache.

"Did anyone come with you?"

"That's all I remember, alright? Nothing else," snapped Patricia irritably.

"There has to be something," Carol argued once more. "It's in your brain, somewhere. The alcohol just makes it hard for it to rediscover. Just think really hard," she urged with more force than necessary. What would she gain from this besides a little bit of ridiculous gossip?

This made Patricia bitter. "I keep saying, I don't-wait, do…do you think it's something about Eddie?" Her face paled, the horror stopping her voice from letting any more words form. The idea made her drop the bottle, and the water stretched across the carpet in front of the couch. Carol let out a howl of a complaint and raised her arms, only to put them back down while breathing to relax herself.

Carol pondered the thought for a moment a while later, ignoring the water bottle and the new stain much to Patricia's surprise but fortunateness, but her smug look gave an absolute answer. "I'd think so, if Joy's gone batty about it. Go-go talk to Eddie just to be sure. And tell me; I want in on all the details," she added with a serious face that just did not meet her glowing eyes.

Patricia rolled her eyes, and slowly began to feel woozy as she completely got up. Carol observed her carefully. "You need help?"

"No, no, just a bit tipsy after last night. I can make it; it'll wear off," she assured her friend and began to get her footing already.

"Just don't vomit in the apartment; they'll have our heads if they figure out you got drunk and caused the bloody sta-" Carol complained as Patricia already shut the door, cutting her voice off.

Patricia texted Jon while walking down, already feeling the daze of alcohol rubbing off as she could walk straight again and her mind wasn't so hazy. But last night's events were still a mystery to her. And she was desperate to find out everything. She wrote, _Jon, I need to talk to you for a bit. It's really important._

She already headed off to Eddie's apartment, giving in to getting a cab when her walking would surely give other's ideas of her drinking and give them bad messages. She would need to work extra, but the stabbing pain in her forehead fought constantly to get in the damn cab and it won. Plus, it was take less time to reach the place-less time to figure out what the hell happened after that little accident at the double date.

**We already have clues as to what happens, and I'm sure a lot of you can guess what happened. But what we're wondering mainly about is how it came along and everything. So stay tuned! **


	8. Eight

A/N:

**I'd like to apologize if you're really confused about the last chapter, but something just told me to write it like I did. And don't worry, everything will be cleared soon. And I also apologize for my lateness; things are coming up, like exams, and they're really big so I needed to cut back slightly. But after the exams, I'm here for most of the summer minus a few activities in real life.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Conflict**

Patricia scarcely gave a look back to the cabdriver when she handed him the money, and realized only when he departed that she gave more money than she intended. She sighed to herself and thought, Guess I'll be walking back home. Especially with money not on her side. She needed a better job-or to stop going out so much. She needed a plan.

But at the moment, it was almost worth it, and her situation was overwhelmingly complicated to bring financial problems into this. Besides, the ride gave her mind the opportunity to clear up, enough to promise her stride the rest of the way the lack of any tilts and trips.

When she came to his apartment, she was ready to spew out the numerous questions stored into her mind. Ready to yell at him for some reason because whatever happened involved him, based on Joy's raging comment earlier. She was stunned that the door was open, which was a bad sign at any time of any day, whether you were out or not. At least, according to Carol.

Eddie wasn't there. But that wasn't Patricia's biggest, horrific discovery. She stopped at the first step she took and froze at the sight of the girl on the chair with tissues around the table beside her.

Everything she planned evaporated into the air, and all she could do was gape helplessly at Joy, who screamed a word a friend would never yell at a friend, even in a fight. It was pretty much a law when it came to friendship. Already, she could see this would not end well. But she had to be strong and not be intimidated by this girl. She was stronger than she was, didn't need boys when she was in high school until Eddie came around-_FOCUS!_

"Joy-" she said, unsure where to go from there. She practiced talking with Eddie, not Joy.

Joy immediately ceased everything she was doing-crying, dipping her eyes in damp tissues-and stormed across the room. Bipolar, she was; sad in one moment, the next furious with flaring nostrils. "Why are you here?" she sneered.

"I'm looking for Eddie. No need to get your panties in a twist," hissed Patricia, her fists making a cracking sound as she tightened them. She hated Joy's mood, no matter what happened-whatever the hell happened. It did not have to be like this. Drama was one of the worst things about life; there was a crap lot of it.

"Well, he's not here. So why don't you just look for him elsewhere?" said Joy with a nasty glare that bent her face in an ugly way. She pushed Patricia by the shoulders, shocking her but not long enough to freeze the hot-tempered redhead. She nearly slammed into the wall but took steps toward the messed up girl in front of her.

"Where did he go? Don't games with me, Joy," said Patricia crossly.

"I don't know," said Joy with a sigh. "I kicked him out and haven't heard from him since. He clearly needs to sort out his priorities before I can be anywhere near him."

"You kicked him out of his own apartment? You're not in control of him," Patricia countered, surprised by the dark glint in her old friend's eyes.

"He told me we were going to hang out at his place when I came here and saw what you were doing. He betrayed me! He doesn't deserve to even be in this country!" she shrieked, all but keeping her insanity at the moment. Patricia fought the urge to slap the reality and normality back in Joy; it would only worsen things so deep the wound would never heal.

"Joy, I don't even know what happened. I've been trying but it's hard. If you help me I can help sort things out. We don't need to start fighting like in those crap soap operas we used to make fun of."

"All I know is that you got really drunk after you left." Joy shook her head, as if a memory came and she wasn't to deny it. Patricia really wanted the ability to read minds. "That, I can tell from when I finally saw you after that incident at the diner. After that, well-"

_She lay with her head against the bar table, snoring very loudly until someone shook her awake. She blinked several times and noticed the handsome boy above her against the haze. Noticed how freakin handsome he was and wouldn't let it go, despite herself._

Patricia stared off into space, Joy's voice drifting from her hearing. She almost smiled, but of course, there was no reason to at all. But yes, suddenly something was coming. Time sobering gave her a stroke of recognition. She just had to think of nothing but what happened…

"_How're you doin', Eddie?" she asked, noticing her voice was extremely slow and ditzy. She giggled like a young school girl caught doing something dirty. She put the empty cup on the table and smiled at him. Eddie saw the three empty glasses in a row in front of her and the high gaze that crossed her face, the signs too obvious to ignore. _

"_Better than you definitely. God, you looked knocked up," he said with a more amused look than necessary; or perhaps he was taking her silly state as something not to take too seriously. But Patricia didn't take account into that._

"_I feel like it, too. I don't drink usually. This is my first in a while," Patricia noted, eyeing her empty glass as it moved carefully between her fingers. Then she realized something very, very slowly. She reached into her purse and said absentmindedly, "Oh, damn. I forgot my money." She looked up with a feigned innocent look. "Can you pay this one, Eddie? Promise I'll pay back."_

"_Sure," he said uncertainly. He dug into his pocket and handed the bartender some dough. _

"_Ta," she slurred. _

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her from her chair. "We should get you home. I doubt you'll be able to go there alone. Uh, where do you live?"_

"_No, no, I can't," she whined. "Carol makes me sleep on the floor whenever I drink-which, like I said, is pretty much never. I don't want to sleep there; it's not comfy." She closed her eyes but tried to focus; a pathetic effort. _

"_Fine, I'll let you fall on my couch for a bit. But just for a bit, 'cause I'm having Joy over," said Eddie, wrapping her up in his arm, half dragging her out. She hadn't gone limp yet but surely she would cave into that soon. "What happened at the dinner, by the way? I mean, what-?"_

"_Oh, doin' anythin' tonight with precious Joy? Don't have too much fun," she taunted, though whether it was from the drink or deep from her subconscious, she wasn't so sure. Either way, it hurt her heart to say that. And she only interrupted to keep off topic about just an hour ago, maybe a little later. She sniffled and flickered her eyes to keep from tearing up._

"_Yeah, yeah," he said absentmindedly as he searched for some sort of transportation to take them to his apartment._

…

That was all…for now. But hell, it was enough. Joy had stopped talking and glared at her in bemusement.

"I'm sure as hell not going to tell you. You can figure it out on your own. Go find your damn Eddie and solve all of this before I'm done with both of you forever," Joy snapped. "He can be in America for all I care."

"Joy, you don't have to be so angry like this. Whatever happened, it wasn't on purpose," Patricia said.

"Well, what I saw was no accident. It all happened, it was there. Just deep down. These things happen because deep down, there are feelings somewhere, even if you don't want to admit it. You still have feelings for him, don't you, Patricia?" Joy challenged with a hiss.

Patricia bit her lip and was not sure how to respond exactly, or even honestly. Her heart was not even set on a surefire, one hundred percent answer. "I really dunno, Joy. I'm just as baffled as you are."

"Fantastic," Joy mumbled.

"But _you _don't feel this way about Eddie-kicking him out 'n' all, and I know that. Especially from what I saw last night. You two seem really nice together, and this one thing shouldn't-"

"Oh, please, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm feeling is new. I was sure I wouldn't have a problem with you when I started dating Eddie-I told him not to tell you so it wouldn't be a problem. That's why I never told you when I actually you; I felt bad but decided it was best, you know? And yet, here we are. Because no matter how many boys I love, someone else has to get him first because-because I'm not good enough or something! Why can't I be happy?" Patricia saw then exactly what was going through Joy's mind. There was anger in her blood, but also depression cracking her heart. Things didn't go her way with Fabian, and somehow, things crumbled with Eddie, only this was because of her. It all made sense, the darkness that grew in the girl's eyes.

That did not mean Patricia did not soften up. She tried not to ruin her patience and said, "Joy, I didn't do this to hurt you. I was drunk; I already said this…I don't even know what happened after I left. She walked over to her and willing to put an arm around her in case her old friend burst into tears.

Though it looked like she was on the brink of sobbing, Joy glared up at her and she whacked Patricia's arm away. "When you do know what happened, don't bother coming to me at all," she said, her voice cracking from struggling not to cry.

"Joy, there's one thing I really need to do, and that's-" Patricia began, gritting her teeth.

"Get out now!" she yelled and shoved Patricia out with her hands smashed against Patricia's back. She didn't protest but froze there for a few moments. She just stood in the gentle breeze that tickled her bare knees and breathed slowly. She carefully walked away, the buzz from the drinks long gone, thankfully. It was her fight with her best friend that caught her off guard more than the drinks did in this time.

She rustled through her purse to find her phone and typed in a cell number. She pleaded for him to answer. She put the phone to her ear as she felt the isolation overcoming her. All she had was Carol but she knew just as much as she did, so that that was close to nothing. She needed answers now but no one would come to her; Jon hadn't even texted her back. It was really beginning to suck.

So when a voicemail answered her, Patricia's heart sank and she shouted, "Eddie, pick up! I'm damn serious. We need to talk!" Despite the desperation, she made no regrets in what she said and closed her phone. At that moment, she resisted the urge to throw her phone onto the street in her fury. She groaned loudly through her teeth and walked away from the apartment to…where?

The redhead checked her phone one more time, but came across no messages, but a time that suddenly alerted her. She did have somewhere to go, and she supposed it would be a way to let time go and let things relax before she got back to figuring it all out.


	9. Nine

A/N:

**Lateness! Grr. But with real life always being first, this had to be delayed for a bit. But now I am back on track once more. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Heartbreak**

Patricia was back at work, determined to take her mind off previous events so they could come back to her more easily. Away from Carol, Joy, and Eddie…it was more peaceful here than anywhere else she could think of. Plus, she needed the extra cash.

Later that night, near the end of her shift, she was cleaning the recently used table with professional strokes, hoping to make a good impression from customers for easy tips when she heard the door open. The bell's chime made a clear, gay sound. Though her shift would be complete in ten minutes, this person definitely wouldn't take long.

Patricia walked over to behind the counter and smiled at her co-worker, Joshua, as he finished making a coffee for another customer. She felt her day had been rather upbeat against the previous events, and she decided to put it behind her until it came to her. She held her head up toward the newest person and continued to smile…until she saw his face.

"Trish, we need to talk."

His appearance shocked her-though it shouldn't have. She saw Jon all the time, sometimes just to sneak out an extra kiss while she worked, not leaving her alone until she caved in. But when he hadn't even texted her back, she wasn't sure he even wanted to talk to her again. There was no doubt he knew about what happened-no matter how little he knew, he probably knew more than she did.

Something on his face, however, told her it wasn't anger that was overwhelming him…it was sadness.

"What, you couldn't text or call me?" she said. "Seriously, I know you're not a big fan of anything too 'techy,' as you say, but a phone call can't kill you." She sounded angrier than she honestly was, but was inside desperate for answers. His tone gave her the idea he _some_ idea of it.

"That doesn't matter now. We're here now and we're talking. But I wanted to talk face to face with you anyway," he said, and seriousness sharpened his features with a new look-lack of naiveté, more maturity.

Patricia decided to play along, tapping the counter nervously. "What do we need to talk about?"

"I think you know," he said. "Joy told me what she saw. And I'm here to talk to you about what did happen."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint" –_Not really_—"¬but I don't remember anything from last night. It's all pretty much a blur, really. Drinking is a bitch." She tried to play it all off like a joke, hoping to get details from him if he knew anything.

Jon wasn't amused. "Really?" His solemnness faltered. "Umm, well, from what I heard, it wasn't too good, and now, I'm starting to get worried." He frowned.

"Worried? What for?" she asked with a hollow laugh, not meeting his dark eyes.

"You said you dated this guy. And you were really awkward around him-I'm not dumb, I saw your face, especially when he kissed her. You looked pretty damn sad about it for some reason. And now, Joy found you doing…God knows what at Eddie's house! It's like this guy comes back into your life and now I'm nothing or…something," he said. He rubbed his nose as he let out something between a grave laugh and a groan.

"Wha? Jon, you're being ridiculous. If there's one thing you're not, it's too dramatic. You know when to not to make a big deal of things, and this is one of them. You like to think these things through, not just get into the drama, because it's stupid, and you know it!" She tried to sneak the old Jon back, the one that would give her forgiveness. This time, she deserved it-she really did.

He made no reaction, no response. He remained concealed in his hands, but he wasn't crying or anything. Mainly thinking, and thinking deeply at that.

"I don't know how many times I need to remind everyone I was drinking. I already told Joy this and I don't want to get into another quarrel again," she said, impatience making her face scrunch.

"I got this call from Joy. _Joy_. I just met her and got her number because she was your friend. I was worried when you ran away but let Eddie go 'cause I had work early that morning. I didn't hear anythin' from you all night. You just left us there like you had gone mental! I didn't get anything until that text a while back. Heck, I would have been really worried if Eddie didn't call Joy while we were still at the diner." He made hand movements in his exasperation.

"Well, can't you just fuckin' tell me what Joy saw? It's definitely more than I know!" she said, slapping her hand against her palm. "What did she see?"

Jon blinked several times, sort of confused apparently. "Well, I can't really describe it...actually, she didn't tell me too much." He rubbed the back of his head. "Just that if she came five minutes later, it would have been way worse."

Patricia groaned, realizing this fight would get her nowhere-or if not that, somewhere she did not want to be at all! "Hey, we have people drinking here!" snarled Joshua, who albeit his distance from them, heard most of the conversation. Patricia reminded herself murder would not be possible in public…He glowered harshly at them before Ruth came in with a rather upbeat rhythm to her step. For an older woman, she had more energy than Trisha had at the moment.

"Break's on, Trish. …Wait, what's going on?" she asked, leaning in to whisper in the redhead's ear. No one answered her; it was just an agonizing stare contest between Patricia and Jon. Finally, Ruth put it behind her. "I'll be in there when you're finished." She was about to head back but Trisha swore the woman stayed behind at the sight of Jon's conflicted stare at Patricia.

"Talk to me when you got all this figured out. I don't want to be a part of this when it's so confusing," Jon said with a down expression before turning on his heels and leaving the café. The bell's harmonic chime was such irony Patricia wish it would just shut the hell up.

"Jon, hold u-damn it!" she hissed, nearly smashing her head onto the counter. She ignored Joshua's stare and ran into the back room. She just about fell into the chair next to Ruth, who was sipping tea and reading some kind of romance novel.

"I'm guessing now," said Ruth unenthusiastically, barely bothering shifting her eyes away from her book. "Thank goodness Joshua is here."

"How long is boy trouble supposed to last?" Patricia asked in a sort of complaint. But she hoped Ruth would answer her; she was the only woman she could truly confide in that could make sense to her, and with Ruth's elderly age, surely she could give her some sort of assistance in all of this.

"In all cases, an eternity," said Ruth, snapping out humorous smile, but it died down when Patricia showed no laughter in her features. Ruth shrugged it off. "Sorry. For you, only God knows when. But if I can take a guess, you can just make this end quickly and put it behind you if you do something."

"I've been trying to do something since this morning," Patricia argued, putting her head against the wall too hard. She rubbed it and said, "But it's easier said than done. I barely have gotten anything done. I'm still as confused about what happened to cause all this crap."

"What happened, dearie? I won't get too worked up over up. That's why I'm glad I'm old," Ruth mused, taking out a cigarette, but searching around made her lower it slightly. "Damn, forgot the lighter." She pursed her lips and muttered something about going home soon, anyway.

"It's nothing I want to talk about…if I knew any of it. But whatever it is, it's really made me seem…" She struggled for the word, but soon enough, by the time Ruth put her cig back into its case, it slowly came to her, and it seemed appropriate. Though she said it with slight malice towards herself. "Crazy."

"Crazy, eh?" Ruth observed her carefully with a cocked brow.

"Heck, Jon is even thinking I've gone mad. Maybe I have."

"Have you considered murdering anybody or committing suicide?" asked the gray haired woman very casually.

"No." She gave Ruth a weird look. Though Ruth had her own sort of personality, that was not something that came out of just _anyone's _mouth.

"Then so far, I'm saying no. Just confused." She rolled her eyes when Patricia was unresponsive and put down her book. "Well, then, hurry back to work. I can see several people at once coming, and I don't think our newbie can handle it."

"Can't you handle it?" asked Patricia, who was more than ready to just pass out on the uncomfortable chair. Sure, she had put a smile across her face when she arrived, but that was because she wanted to remain oblivious from the world and its demons that seemed to taunt her. Of course it would not last long.

Ruth gave her a look under her glasses, and that was all her boss really needed to "say." As much as Patricia was dependent, she also needed to keep a job. Patricia moaned and left the break room. Three more people had arrived, and Joshua seemed like he was cornered…newbies always had that kind of fear, like they couldn't handle it.

"Glad you came back," Joshua said desperately as he handed change to a person in front of him. "Your boyfriend drama can wait, can't it, so you can help me?"

Patricia's eyes flashed ferocity at him. "Watch your tongue or else I'll cut it off, newbie. We have to work together a lot, so don't get on my bad side. What I have going on in my life is none of your damn business."

Joshua revealed no intimidation from her and glared back. "'lright, fine. Just get the next customer," he barked.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she said, but had to anyways, considering it was also her boss's order. She smiled as sweetly as she could, no matter how hard it hurt, to the customer in front of her.

"Welcome to Ruthie's Café, how are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Not bad, how are you?" he asked with slight anxiety, probably because he saw what went on between her and Joshua.

_My friend is pissed at me, my ex is who knows where, my boyfriend hates me, and I still have no idea what I did as to what made all this happen, so I'm absolutely fucking great, thanks for asking._

She nodded at him and said, "Fine, what would you like?"


	10. Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**A Smack to the Face**

That night, Patricia lay in bed, unable to fall into the world of rest. It was near impossible; sleep eluded her, obviously since so much had been done, and yet she has barely a clue what _actually_ occurred. She tossed and turned and tossed and turned again throughout just one hour when she heard Carol complaining through weird, nonsensical sounds. But neither girl did a thing about it; Patricia just did not have the strength to do anything else.

Patricia closed her eyes and took several breathes. She had to calm down; this wasn't going to get better with stressing over something she'd never get. Perhaps if she just tried to drift off into the land of dream, something would come. That thought was the best she had all day.

She was sure she didn't fall to sleep, at least immediately. After all, her dreams were so vague and boring, if she even had any and if they didn't involve ghosts haunting her. But somehow, Patricia ended up not staring at the ceiling any longer. Instead, Eddie's apartment was where she somehow ended up, the scene blurry but eventually clear as day.

_Patricia was sitting on one side of Eddie's couch while Eddie, with crossed arms, stood above her. He must have put her there and was just watching her, for some reason. The scene slowly faded in until it was almost as vivid as life, but the first thing to form were the two people there._

"_Are you a goody-two shoes, boy?" Patricia taunted with a malicious smirk, obviously going on from a conversation that went on not too long ago. "A drink won't kill you. Just one, Eddie."_

"_I just need to call Joy so they could know where we are. They had me come look for you," he explained, about to reach his phone. But Patricia smacked his hand away from it with her own._

"_There's always tomorrow. They'll know eventually. Sit, sit, and relax, you worry-wart," she advised, tapping the cushion beside her. Eddie finally caved and sat beside her, only less comfortable than he was standing. "You're so nervous, it's like you're afraid I'll bite. But I won't."_

"_I just don't like what happened, alright?" Eddie said edgily. "You freaked out in the restaurant, and I felt…like it was my fault…" His voice faded. At that moment, Patricia handed him a bottle of alcohol that Patricia found while searching his fridge just a while ago. She knew she was not the only one who needed one; she even grabbed two glasses-with his help. The drink did not make her so ditzy, so she could still stand on her feet, but she had asked for glasses and he helped. She had a feeling deep down he wanted one. _

_He sighed quietly and in defeat and took the drink from her. He put the bottle's contents into the other, unused glass and took a single sip, then two more. He did not react-at least not according to what she saw. But eventually, gradually, with each drink she persuaded him into, and eventually he took on his own accord, his eyes fogged up; the pure signal he was vulnerable to speak to. The two easily indulged on with common conversation: weather, work, their loves. _

_But when Joy was brought up by the dirty blond haired man, Patricia made a snorting sound that could have been a laugh. Eddie gave her a confused look and said, "Wha?"_

"_I am just thinking…" Patricia said, carefully choosing her words. "How did you guys figure out you were made for each other, as you put it? What, after me, did you just go out and find the next hot bitch?"_

"_You make it sound so bad, no," he said, waving a dismissive hand. "I was really, really ticked, and-and Joy was there to talk to me. She was trying to help us," he added, waving between them, "get back, but I didn't cave, but her talk with me was…nice. It's not like I just replaced you or-or whatever, you know?" He squinted at her accusingly._

"_But then you left. Hopefully you didn't find anyone else over in the states, or I swear, I could get Joy over here in a jiffy-" threatened Patricia with a pointed finger very close to his nose. _

"_Now I...am not the bad guy here. If there even was…it's more like my-my father," he said, and it surprised Patricia that he paused just to keep his words correct; he wasn't so drunk that he couldn't control what he said. Though if he kept going, that would change abruptly. "He made me go. But I would've stayed here." _

_Then he leaned in and flashed her a face that showed he wanted to attract her; flashing a bright yet goofy smile and weirdly raised eyebrows. "Why you askin'? Jealous? Did ya miss me?"_

"_Ah, I don't even wanna bother with it." She waved the subject away. "I wanted you the hell outta here. In fact, I wish you weren't here now. Just to forget all of this that happened. If you were gone, things would be so much simpler," said Patricia wanly, ready to break down and fall into Eddie's arms, but she wanted to wait until she had the perfect moment._

"_Why do you have a problem with me? I was sure you had forgotten our little fight. I mean, I didn't leave this place because I wanted to get away from you," Eddie said, taking another sip. He lost the enticing gaze and became serious-or as seriously looking as a drunken twenty four year old could be._

"_You didn't even tell me! I found out from Jerome. Stinkin, bloody Jerome told me you were leaving. I thought you'd tell me before anyone," she explained, leaning forward on the couch, inching closer to him. He wasn't noticing. Was she even noticing this, what she was doing? Hell, her mind was elsewhere, gazing off into a faraway land. _

"_I didn't have time. My dad was all, 'You need to get prepared quick.' Plus…I was worried you'd make me stay. And honestly, I didn't. I wanted to go to an American college. Is that so wrong?" _

"_Yes, you git! You didn't give me shit about that college crap. I found out and the next time I saw you, you were packing your bags and it was the morning of graduation. We could have done anything that day if you told me before all of that. But it was too late. I told you off and yet I'm the bad guy?" she questioned with a weak glare his way._

_Eddie rolled his eyes. "No, no one is. We just didn't know what to do after school that involved each other. We were stupid freakin' high school kids. We're here now, though, and we're talking. Silly."_

"_Like mature people. So true!" Trisha said, raising her drink in a sort of praise. She dropped the empty thing to the floor and listened to the clinking when it came to the ground and shattered all around. "Shit, sorry." _

"_I'll clean it later," he said, waving it off. He got up but groaned and sat back down in seconds. He rubbed his hands. "Woah, better not stand up for a while. My head hurts. Wonder why…"_

_She burst out in unnecessary, loud laughter, which scared him a little, making him jump a little toward the edge. He chuckled, too. But then he stopped and stared at her until she asked, "What?"_

"_Do you ever wish…?"_

"_Wish what?" _

_He dare not make eye contact with her, and instead stared at the ceiling. "Wish, uh…maybe that we didn't break up? That we stayed together? Sometimes, I miss that. Not when I'm with Joy, but…when I'm in bed alone, I think about it," he mused. He paused and then turned to her. "Know what I mean?"_

_It actually took her a moment, but she nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, I know. If we hadn't quarreled like that, we would have been together longer-even now. We would have been fine."_

"_Wouldn't you miss your buddy, Jon, though?" he asked mockingly. _

"_Yes," she answered honestly, not taking a second chance or a single hesitance in her choice. "He's awesome, you know."_

"_Cool, cool," he said, though she doubted he cared at all. _

"_We never really kissed, though. I mean, we kissed, but…it was never nothing special," he mentioned._

"_Yeah, we did. You just being daft, you daft man," she joshed. Leaned in more._

"_But there were never…never sparks. Besides, so much was going on-all that stuff, you remember?-that it got in the way of our relationship. Plus, we were going out for two years in high school. That's not special…" He trailed off, and finally shook his head. "Sorry, I dunno what I'm talking 'bout. I'm just…thinking."_

"_It's alright." More._

_Here, he had recognition of the distance between them-the lack of it. But he did not protest. She had her body right against his, their noses just inches from touching. She lost track of their conversation and decided to jump to another-though it related to their last one. But before she was lost into a whole other world, Eddie cut her off by asking, "What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing," she whispered into his ear. _

"_Doesn't look like nothing," he said, not at all nervous by her sudden closeness to him. In fact, he was casual about it all, and Patricia immediately decided to take advantage of that. _

_Patricia whispered, "Then close your eyes." She watched him and watched his every moment as she pulled him and pressed her lips onto hers. _

_Random objects, she thought they were fireworks, exploded all around her, and for a long time, the world was enveloped by darkness, minus the couple. She went on slowly, waited for his reaction, see if he listened to her or just went in as well._

_He did, in fact, close his eyes, but not in the way to hide from the kiss. He closed his eyes like she did afterward, accepting the kiss. She even felt his lips work with hers, so tenderly, so sweetly. It was like they were back in high school, but this was so much more. Powerful, absorbing, just…something else. Her mind exploded with bright lights. She had no idea if it was from kissing him or that mixed with the drinks, but that was not on her mind. All she could think of was doing so many things with him._

_She placed her hands on the back of his head, and his hands rubbed tenderly on her cheeks. They fell against the couch, and she was glad it was not her against the arm of the chair; otherwise, the arm of the couch would pain her back and this kiss would mean nothing if pain was involved. She wondered if he minded. _

_If he did, he said nothing about it. They were so close, she could feel his heartbeat against his chest, which was slow and somehow melodious. Yes, she hadn't lost it at all. Anyone who says otherwise would be asking for it, she thought, but the thought was gone instantly the longer she kissed him. _

_They kissed and then resurfaced for air only for a few moments. She didn't want to stop, and she was sure he felt the same. However long they lasted, it was longer than anything they had ever done. It was, dare she think it, magical. But what was wrong with thinking so when having such an experience?_

_She wanted more. So much more. When they parted for another time, she smiled and waited for his attention to be on her face rather than her lips. When his lips rubbed nothing but air, he opened his eyes slowly. He gave her a confused look at her insane yet sexy stare. _

"_Is kissing really enough?" she asked breathily, so unlike herself. Different, but nonetheless, making Eddie speechless. She loved it. A tone to show she meant business in all of this._

_He had to think about that for a minute, had to find the true meaning behind her words. When he did, his eyes were widened. But when he recovered, he asked, "You sure?" She could hear something in his voice; the drinks' effects were fading. There wasn't much time before the magic and amazement were gone. _

"_Absolutely. I'll go first if you're scared, slimeball," she said, touching his neck with a few fingers. _

"_I'm not scared," he snapped._

_Patricia ignored him and made no eye contact with him just yet. She touched his neck and went down, feeling every part of him that she came to. Wanted to memorize its texture. Then she came to his shirt and the edge of it. She reached and flicked at the thin yet healthy skin underneath. It was warm and intoxicating. She shivered-a thrilling sensation. _

The rest was history, something she didn't want to think about; it would only tear at her heart more. She stopped herself before it destroyed her remaining sanity. Jon said Joy would have been too late five minutes later…then how much had they gotten into the love and…possibly sex?

She sat upright in bed and sucked in a heavy breath of air. She caressed her head with her gentle fingers and rubbed her temples, recollecting what she had realized what happened between her and Eddie…or what they dared tried to do, when Joy came in to ruin it all.

That **damn** alcohol.

Carol was still sound asleep, and Patricia was desperate for a lending ear. She was wide awake now, enough to scream to the world. She walked over and shook her friend until Carol growled, "Goddamnit, Trish, it's seven in the frickin' morning; and it's a day off for me. This better be good!" She flipped her covers off the top of her body. Late at night was when Carol was at her worse, by far. Would she even listen or just ignore her and attempt to return to the peaceful land of rest?

Patricia would take those chances in her situation. "I remember what happened with Eddie. It came to me in my sleep." Surely the desperation in her tone would bring up Carol's attention.

Carol stared at her for a moment longer than necessary, yawned, and said, "Well, give me the details. How bad was it?"

"I don't even know where to start," she mumbled and sat at the feet of Carol's bed. She wanted to cry so badly, the damage done overwhelming her. Joy and Jon had every right to confront her like they did; hell, she expected Jon to just break up with her. Why didn't he? What was he actually thinking? His argument was worse because it made her wonder more. "But to make it quick, it wasn't good at all."

Carol sat up and took off her ruffled sleep mask and observed in Patricia's eyes the war raging on in her heart, mind, and friends. She bit her lip and said with a drifting expression, "Come here." Patricia leaned in and her friend gave her a light, quick hug; quick because Patricia pulled out just a few moments later. Hugs weren't her thing, and it wouldn't fix anything. "I mean, I know you have a lot to say, but…" Another yawn. "You know, I can't do this now. It's just…not a good time. You think we can talk about this in several hours?"

"I need to think about now, Carol. While it's still in my head. Quite frankly, I don't even want to think about it. At least, not with you."

"Glad we still maintain an awesome friendship." Her dying tone lacked the sarcasm appropriate for what she said, but it was still in there.

Patricia's lips pursed but otherwise, she ignored it. "I still need to talk about this with Eddie…wherever he is."

"Did he answer your call?" Carol cocked a brow toward her.

"I didn't-didn't check," Patricia realized, slightly lightening up and grabbing her phone form the table between the girls' two beds. Her phone was off. When it lit up with life, much to her fortunate luck, a message was there…from Eddie. Yes!

_I'm at Anubis house. _

This was several hours ago. If he had been there, he would have been long gone by now. But if it wasn't a lead, she didn't know what it was. She looked out the window at the dark night with lighter edges at the bottom. Right now she was too tired to go, exhaustion from the whole depressing day overwhelming her.

"Is that him?" Carol asked, her elbow the only thing keeping the half sleepy woman up.

"Yeah."

"Well, where is he?" the blond continued to interrogate.

"He was at Anubis house. That was a while ago, though. He could be anywhere."

"Are you still going there?" Carol glanced at the clock and back at her, only with incredulity in her eyes.

She shrugged casually and so barely that in their mostly darkened room it would be hard for Carol to detect. "It's worth a shot to look at. But not now, obviously. I'm too damn tired. In a few hours, I suppose," said Patricia, who covered herself in her blanket and fell back into bed. But when Carol spoke up again, she peeked through her covers with a slightly angry look; she didn't want to be up in the first place.

"Well, maybe you can at least think about something before you go back to sleep," said Carol with a solemn expression. Against herself, she had definitely lost the urge to fall back to sleep for the moment, and was directed her full attention to her troubled roommate.

"Think about what? Trying not to becoming an insomniac?" asked Patricia with a corroding glower. With the tables turned, she wouldn't have minded a few extra hours of rest; thinking about all that occurred just yesterday made her wish she could drift into a land where it was all forgotten.

"I mean what's going on-what you just told me! Because you really need to think about this. This love triangle stuff can't last any longer. You can't go mess around with Eddie while you're with Jon-no matter what happened, it could happen again, for all we know." Patricia's flinch at the thought was what Carol took as an approval to go on. "It's one or the other. You can't do this rubbish any longer. This is like one of those ridiculous drama shows we watch just to make fun of," said Carol sternly.

Patricia was about to argue but a nagging voice in her head stopped her. Carol was right, no matter how much she argued against it. This couldn't be pulled off any longer. It has been a whole day of the war raging in her brain and her mind going between a single thread, ready to fall any second. Anymore waiting would just worsen her life.

"I'm going now." She noted the time on the clock: _7:15 a.m_. It was so damn early but she couldn't care less. Adrenaline had woken her up nonetheless.

"Have fun," joked Carol dryly, diving back into her blankets and not even saying good-bye, too tired to do so, as Patricia changed into jeans and a blue top, left their bedroom and finally their apartment.

_Who do you really love, you crazy bat_? Trisha fought with herself. _He loves me, he loves me…but how 'bout you? You love him, you love him not…who? WHO? _

A/N: **Finally, Anubis is finally brought into this! I'm glad I could, too. And there was no way I was going to make a sex scene; too much on my part, really…**

**Before I head out, note I never have been drunk nor have I been around someone who was completely knocked up. So I mainly got the little drinking incident from movies and what came into my mind. I don't think about this stuff too much, people! XD So review your thoughts and I'll come back when I can.**

**By the way, anyone know how to name the Presidents in order…and memorize about 300 words…just for History? *falls down* Streeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss-okay, I'm done now. **


	11. Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Tumble from the Silver Lining**

Wherever her decision stood, she still had to see either boy, confess her feelings, and basically force every broken piece to be reattached and healed. She might as well fly off to Mars once she got all that done. She and Eddie and Jon weren't the only ones broken…Joy's angry face came back into her mind as the cab drove through the sunny forest that brought back much too many memories.

But there were too many problems she caused to make better, and this was the best start she could ignite. And she supposed this long cab ride would be a way to think it through. And by the time they arrived, she _had_ come to a conclusion.

She pointed upon sighting the brick and ivy dissipated house of Anubis, her old home, she supposed. It appeared as if, after seven years, it scarcely changed minus a slight look of age in the windows and the plants stretching against the walls of the ancient building. Paying the man for the ride; it was Carol who gave her the money for this. These trips were abolishing her financially.

Patricia walked toward the stone barrier, the entrance to the school, staring for a moment. Only when a familiar face came into her vision did she pull herself back into reality. Especially since that didn't make her want to shut away from the world appeared in front of her eyes but not aware of her appearance. The second Patricia switched from stepping in the grass to the ragged ground, the shorter, older woman looked up. A shine in her brown eyes appeared.

"Patricia, is that really you, love?" asked Trudy, who was watering the small bed of flowers just feet away from the door, which was opened. Though her surprise was true, there was a suspicious glint in her eyes. She glanced beyond her shoulder to the house and back very quickly.

"Yes, Trudy, it's me," replied Trisha noncommittally. She had a feeling someone would be here to clean during the summers, and it's only been seven years; Trudy was young. But she wasn't here for the older woman, who changed mainly with graying strands in her black curls. "Umm… Trudy, I need to ask you-"

"I'm assuming you're looking for Eddie? Suddenly, he came out of nowhere and asked to look around. He's been here since, heavens, I don't even know. But he was sleeping here when I came at six! Wonder if he has something on his mind," Trudy went on absentmindedly putting more water than appropriate on the flowerbeds and turning on the ground to ponder. She noticed the watering can and raised it up, her attention caught again.

Then she met Trisha's eyes, and observed them. "Are you alright, dear? Something happen between you and him? I haven't had a visit…ever, actually. I feel bad, but now I'm a bit worried-" If there was one thing Patricia missed dearly about the woman was the absolute compassion and kindness she put not only in her work, but the students who were in Anubis. It was honest generosity then, and it was now.

But the redhead didn't want to let Trudy know what happened; her little mishap was nothing she wanted to gossip about, should she ever be one of those women. She smiled and said, "No, Trudy, everything's fine. I was just looking for him. He told me he was here a while ago. Is he still-?"

"Yes, he's still inside. Since it's the summer, I don't have a problem since no one's really here. Besides, I enjoy the company here." Trudy's bright smile would have made any other of Patricia's days…along with her pancakes, but not today.

"Thank you so much, Trudy," she said, and entered the house. It was unlocked, and when she came in, she went to the center of the first room and just stared.

Years had passed since she stepped out of this house for the final time. Before that, her heart had been torn and Eddie ruined her entire week; graduation went on grudgingly and she just wished to escape the entire school, put it all behind, and start a better, less dramatic life. Now she was here to mend everything that happened when she swore it would be gone forever.

Nothing much had changed; the old place stayed the same as she left but with more dust and rustier things like the clock. She walked across the hallway, somehow able to remember the location of the boys' beds by heart. Maybe he was somewhere in here?

She checked in his old bedroom. But when she opened it, it was very empty, and she noticed it wasn't even so much as used, not even the blankets or the closet. Nothing. He hadn't even been in here. Well, then where the hell was he? Trudy was not one to play tricks with the teenagers back when she was here, so he-

Oh, he was here. Sitting in the living room, she noted, as she passed it in the hallway. She peered in curiously, and there Eddie was. Perched on a wrinkled, ancient sofa. He was browsing through a red book. He was sucked into the book below him, attempting to hide from the real world and go anywhere else for just a while. She understood the same thing, only books were not her answer. Neither were they Eddie's, so she wondered what was in that book exactly.

She walked over to him and didn't even bother presenting herself. She sat down beside him and said, "What'cha got there?"

Eddie looked up, but wasn't shocked that she arrived and sat by him. He stared at her for a few moments and then replied, "Just a photo album. Kind of stupid, but I just needed some way to…I dunno, clear my mind. Check it out." He put the book between both of their legs.

There were various pictures scattered across two pages that had written on the top, House of Anubis, Years 2009-2013. There were pictures of dancing and the gang in pretty dresses or handsome tuxes, or simply them in their uniforms, side-by-side.

In almost all of them, she was by Eddie, if he was there, which was all of the last two years, pretty much. She would be dancing with him or with his shoulder around her, standing there in nearly every picture. They were smiling benevolently, both grins full of genuine happiness. The chemistry was there, no doubt.

"It was so much easier back then," Patricia thought aloud.

"Do you remember all that crap we dealt with?"

"Of course I do. That stuff doesn't leave when you just about…I dunno, save the world, possibly. Hell, Jon wouldn't believe me when I told him…though I did say it like it was nuts," she added, though she wasn't sure if adding Jon in this would ruin this fine moment that she grasped so much. They were just by each other, not going too far or doing anything to bring drama into their lives or losing their sanity. This one moment, smiling and rekindling the past, was one of the best of the week. With her friend, Eddie Sweet.

He didn't seem to react, however, at Jon's name. "It was," he agreed. "A lot to take in at sixteen. I mean, I was named an 'Osirion,' protector of the 'Chosen One.' It is like Harry Potter, all of this. But, hey, it just makes us even awesomer. We saved the world, even." He pumped his fist up to his shoulder. He then shrugged while adding, "Plus, this all happened just in my last two years."

"Three for me," added Patricia. Eddie laughed at this, and there Patricia realized something. "I'm for real. You don't even want to know." Then she chuckled as well, just to feel good. She never mentioned that one year he wasn't here; wow, how did she miss that?

"No, I don't." Silence followed, and Patricia stared around the almost empty room. The fun energy died down fast once realism reverted into their minds. She decided against eye contact with the boy beside her, who she came to see in the first place. But where would their conversation start, go, and end?

"We need to…to talk about last night," she said in an uncomfortable tone, gazing at her fingertips.

"I know, I know. Which is why I'm glad you called me. I just don't know how it happened, really. I remember it all, but-" His words dissipated as he struggled to find the correct ones.

But though they couldn't really read minds, their situation might as well have given them that ability. "It's like you don't want to remember it, or maybe you want it to be more of a dream."

Eddie grunted in agreement. "Pretty much. But…you have to wonder…how did it happen anyway?"

"We drank; drinks do crazy shit like that-unfortunately," Patricia hissed towards her fingers as she placed them on her face. The decision was dangling by a thread, ready to be dropped at any moment, but how would it end out? Would it be the right one? It was her choice, not his…

"But why? I mean, well, it could have been anyone? But yet, here we are, an old high school couple who just went through something crazy. Would you think, that, uh, meant something?" He raised his eyebrows with a sort of contorted frown that was indescribable. But his words screamed a million emotions, at least to her. They were all wrong.

For just a short second, she abandoned her mind and let the words escape her lips with no warning or second thought. Her conclusion stood, and it was now or never. She rubbed her sweaty palms against the pants of her legs and let out a small noise through her straightened lips. That caught his attention, and now that their eyes were met, she produced her answer.

"I really loved you, Eddie, but…not anymore. It's too hard to be with you. And it really bugs me, and I feel like it's not worth it in the end. If I am, I can't stand to think about Jon once I left him. He means a lot to me. But the other way around…well, I can stand to just be friends with you. We were in high school. For me and Jon, we-we just clicked." She snapped a finger to give the idea.

"Even though you said you clearly lost it when I came back," inferred Eddie.

Patricia raised her hands in uncertainty. "I was confused. But after all the shit that we just went through, my mind has been made up. I'm sorry."

He gave her a relaxed smile, much to her relief. "Hey, no worries. It's pretty much the same for me. You know," said Eddie, shifting from his spot to have his body angled toward her, "when I first came back, it was to hang out with Joy. It was my first summer after college, right? But while I was walking with Joy, I saw you while you were working-we passed by but really didn't know you worked there. Anyways, I couldn't stop staring because I was so shocked to see you again-well, not shocked, but…maybe happy? I swore to forget you because…well, as pathetic as it sounds, it hurt so much but if it weren't for Joy calling me-hell, I would have walked in and said hi."

Patricia faced him with a look of worry. After he left, he really felt like that about her? It hurt her so much, but how much compared to him? The one who didn't want to but did anyway. And because of that stupid mishap, she erased these precious moments from high school to pretend the pain was never there. But once reality smacked her across the face, it was worse than anything she ever faced. If she had just let him go, they could…be together? Then what? No Jon, no Joy, probably; her future would have changed entirely. And would it have been the one she wanted.

She loved this world, this fate she took with Carol and Jon and even daft Ruth at the café. This universe was the one she had taken, the one faith gave her, the one she would do anything to keep as long as she can. Putting Eddie into that like it did was like flooding the entire Earth; ruin it, destroy everything she held dear. Discord overcame it all, and it provided her the reason that it wasn't meant to be, when all she wanted to peace in her world.

"But do you still feel that way? Or…how do you feel now?" she asked with a lump in her throat. Her world was a scale. One side loved Eddie but made reality distorted and her mind scattered. The other, however, was the victorious side, which was where Eddie can live but wasn't her true love. So sappy, but things change; she wanted Jon more than anything since she met him. He didn't break her heart like Eddie did to her, or she did to him. They were a dramatic-less world, and she just loved it.

"I have Joy. I'm happy. I mean, even if we did get together, how long would it last before we tried to last at each other's throats? With Joy, I don't feel that way. It's easier."

An immense amount of relief dropped off her shoulders and she let out a sigh. That was the exact thing with Jon; they both wanted the same thing in their relationship-something they could never give. "Thank goodness this is all over with," she said, mostly to herself.

Eddie still replied anyway. "Not exactly. I still have to fix things with Joy. Are you and Jon okay?" he asked.

"No," she said with a sulked position as she got up from the couch, him following moments later. "I still need to talk to him. So I should get going, too. Call me…or text when you find out how it is. It's all my fault after all."

"That kind of stuff is a two-man job, so let's say it's both our faults," said Eddie, flashing another brilliant smirk.

She nodded with a small chuckle, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Was it really just a week or so ago when he came and made everything topsy-turvy? Then she had stumbled onto a silver lining of sorts, whose realities stood side-by-side with her. One choice. And though one was there in front of her, it wasn't the one she desired most. She smiled and waved at Trudy as the two passed, both of their problems solved in the very house where it began.

But it wasn't over just yet. She looked at her phone and, while watching Eddie leave towards his apartment, knew he wasn't the only one that she needed to talk to. Though Jon hadn't called back yet, she had to try again.

A/N:

***dodges knives from Peddie fans* Hey, hey, hold up a sec-ceasefire! Put down the weapons; no need to be hostile. I said in some cases, they wouldn't be together! It's not that easy for high school lovers to fall back in love, especially when you have someone else in your life. And I'm not sorry, so there! *bomb lands beside me and I jump* Ah! Anyway, they'll be friends; just not trying to make out or anything. Sorry to disappoint, but you know, that happens. …Everyone okay? *hears sobs* Oh, boy… (I really hope no one is that devastated, though...)**


	12. Twelve

A/N:

**This is it, guys. The last chapter! I hope you enjoy how it went (you know, aside from the Peddie fans, because I'm sure they're mad at me…). And let me just say, this was NEVER a Peddie story. Yes, a story revolving around Patricia and Eddie, but aside from some…stuff they did, I never said this was a Peddie story of any kind. I hope I didn't lost fans because of that, but I also hope people are better than that to leave a story just because their favorite pairing isn't together. But hey, as long as some people still enjoy this, I won't complain, and go off onto the final chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**My Insanity**

Patricia waited, almost forgetting to breathe, while still, no response came from Jon's phone. But by the second ring, a voice whispered, "'Ello?" and she wanted to sigh with relief. It was slow and dreary. She checked the time on her phone quickly; 9: 10 a.m. Jon didn't even have work until one, so he was sleeping. Already this was taking a rather bad turn.

But this had to be her only chance, probably, the only time she'll get it. And she had to make it count. "It's…me."

"Okay, thanks for making things less vague," he said. "What do you want?" He sounded awkward, or was it worried? Through the phone, it was hard to tell.

"I think it's all cleared up in my head now," she said with an exasperated sound, making a mock salute signal when she felt several soft picks at her skin. She looked up and noticed the dark skies for the first time, and they brought rain with them. Then it came to her that she forgot her umbrella and groaned.

"You okay?" Jon asked with honest concern, a sign that he wasn't so mad-emphasis on so, since she knew he had a reason to.

"Yeah, it's just raining and I'm walking home." A cold breeze swept over her, and she wrapped her coat tighter around her with an available hand. All she needed was a strike of lightning to really piss her off.

"Where were you?"

"I went to…" She licked her lips. She could tell him everything; she trusted him with a lot more than anyone else. But where to begin? "I went to my old school. To talk with Eddie."

"So what happened?" She noted the conflict in his voice, almost heard some tears, too. He still wanted to be with her, even after two nights ago she betrayed him. How could he still stand her?

She licked her lips nervously and said, "I told him I wanted you, not him. It's complicated, but either way, we both made it clear we should just stay friends. It's easier for everyone, and we're still happy anyway. And they all lived happily ever after." She rolled her eyes at her own joke.

Jon was quiet for a moment. In fact, she almost called out his name to make sure he had not left their phone conversation. But when he did, he said barely audibly, "I'm really glad. But…why did you do it anyways?"

Despite everything, she had the answer. "I was just not myself, and-and confused about everything. It was like my mind was having trouble deciding who to be with, and that drink was…I dunno, some sort of test to figure it all out-just tell me when to stop when you think I've lost it."

"I'm almost there, but…I'll tell you something else."

"Fuck off?" she guessed.

For some reason, he found that amusing, though she was serious, and laughed. "Turn around," said Jon. And she did. And it was the one moment where she did not give a shit about being told what to do.

Across the street, he stood, the rain making his dark hair glisten slightly, though he was under his umbrella. Though he was mostly hidden under the thing, she of course noticed him. She could find him a mile away, she knew him so well. Her whole face brightened at the sight of him, the sight of him not glaring at her like he was planning her death. Today was the best damn day ever.

She put her phone in her pocket. The redhead, determined to stand by the man she chose, walked toward the crosswalk and ran the rest of the way, splashing water on her shoes. She laughed when she came beside him and asked, spitting water from her mouth, "Think you can spare a little room?"

"Hmm, well-" He took a second too long to answer; a whole second, smirking all the way.

"Move!" She pushed him and came under the umbrella and listened to the smattering rain. She watched his every facial feature, too; waiting for some sort of reaction. Her worried eyes were the only way she'd ever beg to him, but most of the time it worked. This was no exception.

"When did you figure it out? You know, which one to be with?" Jon put a hand on her shoulder, sort of reluctant on what to do, depending on her answer. In fact, she was almost certain she felt him shaking. But he took his hand off quickly so she couldn't be so sure.

"Last night. Actually, I think I always had the answer. Eddie just made it doubtable. But seriously, he's not worth the trouble I just went through," she clarified.

Jon nodded but with lack of interest in anything involving Eddie. She wondered if the two ever met again would Jon pick a fight. He mad attitude gave her the idea some things would set him off and it would get ugly, and she would have no idea what to do if he went so far as to fight someone. She put that behind her and decided to soften Jon up a little; his face was slightly scrunched in obvious conflict in his mind.

"You know, I could've chosen neither." The idea had come to her that night when her dreams brought back her memory, to just leave both boys behind. But when she would be around both those boys in the same country and would most likely cross paths again, it would stab her too much in the heart to take. One or the other was her only option, in her mind. She couldn't stand to hurt another person in her life again after high school made her realize drama was all too real.

Jon returned to her and gave a sweet smile. "Glad you made the right choice." His loving smile made her worries falter, his answer in his face. He wasn't mad-or if he was, it wasn't towards either her or Eddie. He was just glad to have his Patricia back. And for her, vice versa.

With that thought in the air, there was no hesitance to kiss in the rain-protected from it, anyways, under this umbrella. It was like those movies she and Carol mocked, but she supposed it was found in movies for a reason; it happens every once in a while. Something about it was different because this one kiss made the trouble on her shoulders drop down through the ground-through it to the center of the earth.

When they separated, both were smiling. But then Patricia looked up at her surroundings. "Can we please just go back to your apartment and make out there?"

The statement made Jon go hysterical with laughter, but nonetheless he agreed.

* * *

**Months Later **

Carol threw an arm over Patricia as the two girls with Jon beside Patricia walked across the streets of London, and she giggled with absolute euphoria that only Carol could possibly contain. But something was on her mind, Patricia just knew, by her constant glances that shifted between the other two, only she wouldn't say anything about it.

Halfway to their destination, she let it out, letting Patricia go to walk in front of her. "I'm just as excited as you lot, I really am," she began slowly and with as such sincerity as she could "I have to ask, though, if you're going out with another couple, why did you bring me? I'm going to be a fifth wheel. What, just to bring that fact in my face?" She poked Patricia and then Jon on the shoulders.

"Nope. This isn't a date, Carol," Jon educated her. She gave him a confused look to which he said, "This is just all of us getting together-to forget what happened several months. We all want to be friends, don't we?" He put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, and Carol took a step back rolling her eyes.

"Still a fifth wheel," echoed Carol. But then she smiled. "Oh, whatever. Let's just go. We almost there?"

They stopped at a fast food restaurant-something so simple of course Patricia wouldn't call it a date unless it was high school. And there were Joy and Eddie, sitting on a windowsill, Eddie glancing around. Joy had her arms crossed with a grumpy look. Carol pointed at them curiously. When the redhead nodded, Carol's face lit up.

"Eddie! Joy!" she yelled, waving her arms very frantically. Jon blushed which caused Carol to laugh. With his one hand rubbing his mouth in embarrassment, he and Patricia, arm-in-arm, along with Carol, headed toward the other two.

"Hi," Eddie said warmly.

"Hey," Joy responded a while later, though with no heart to her words. The two got up and they entered inside.

All Patricia really heard anyone say against the ridiculous silence was when Carol then leaned in toward Patricia to whisper, "Now I see how you two like him." Carol giggled, again in her girlish manner. Upon Patricia's glare, she didn't show intimidation. "Nothing wrong with saying he's hot, is there?"

"Oh, don't you already snog someone else-?" Patricia countered but was immediately cut off when Carol slapped her arm. Patricia swore against Carol's denials that her phone calls to a new employee she was training was really a new boy she met at work. After all, she was just new herself; her lies were never impressive. But no matter when the subject was brought up, Carol would find every way to drop it...or at least make it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

"This isn't the time to talk about that-even though it isn't true!" she shouted, her eyes aflame with her impatience of the topic. She made a gesture with her palms that ended it. Joy's eyebrows narrowed at her, like her shouting was forbidden.

Inside, Joy sat down beside Eddie but as far from the other two as possible, only staring at either beside her or at Eddie, but never the couple before them or even their friend. Through her tension-filled stares, Jon and Carol gave her anxious looks, unsure why Joy was glaring at them, too. Patricia shrugged and mouthed, _Just ignore her._

"What do you guys want? Or do any of you want to get them with me?" asked Eddie.

"I'll get 'em with you," called out Jon, making Patricia turn toward Joy, expecting the glaring woman would just lunge over the table and attack her on the spot. When Jon called out her name, she stared back at him. "And what d'you want?"

Patricia and Carol told him what they wanted, and Patricia almost wanted to go up because she wouldn't have minded to get something on her own. But when she noticed Joy wasn't having anything, she decided to stay put for some reason even she couldn't understand. And she forced Carol to stay as well while the boys went to get their meals. She began relaxing then broadening her shoulders, telling herself to quit acting like Joy would hurt her, to quit being so pathetic.

The past few months had been brutal, after constant talks with her friends and trying to get Joy to forgive her, but the girl would never listen. Other than that, she should have been happy for herself; her life would not forever be scarred like she imagined. Before she knew it, life went on almost like it never happened.

However, Joy alone made the redhead feel so destroyed that she had broken a friendship because of one mishap, she had for a week, isolated herself from everything, everyone but Carol, even Jon. But after that week, she forced herself onto her feet and went to see Jon just to get out of the house and out of her abrupt depression.

Patricia didn't care about Eddie's problems-he obviously had gotten Joy's forgiveness and continued their dating-or what he felt about it anymore, or even if Jon would forgive her-she had her story explained and if he loved her, he would take her back with only little hate-but Joy being so odium filled was the worst she felt.

Even though she didn't do anything like such, it was clear her cold shoulder would not thaw even after several months. Joy was hard to soften and lose her grudges, but Patricia kept telling herself, _Give her time. She cannot hate you forever. She'll realize it was all a mistake. She still has Eddie, doesn't she? The only reason she erupted so harshly. She should be happy. _

When Eddie and Jon came back with their food, everyone just indulged into what they got. There was no talking, the tension so thick one could almost cut it with a knife. Patricia stared at her water, watching the ripples whenever she dipped her finger against the top. She chewed a fry slowly and thought, Yes, this was going splendid.

Finally, Eddie groaned and said, "Okay, this isn't why I came out. I didn't come out to be with you guys and-and be awkward! Seriously, this shit is ridiculous. That stuff between me and Trish is over entirely; we're just friends-end of story. So everyone should get it in their thick skulls that we cannot just ignore each other like this if we ever want to put this behind us."

All eyes were on him, all with different emotions; mostly shock at his sudden outburst. "Well, someone had to say it," he grumbled. He fell back onto the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Had to say it."

This was the first time Joy faced Patricia, Jon, and Carol directly, and with a dark look. Eddie flashed her accusing eyes and gestured over toward the three. "I don't care if you ever speak to them again, but you can't be mad at them-or her, really. You don't have a reason to."

"Yeah, I do," Joy snapped. "And you know it."

"What went on doesn't matter. Not anymore. Not when we're together and so are they." Though he was arguing, he did not need to raise his voice or provide too much fury in his tone. He remained as calm as he could. "We should at least be able to hang out and not ignore each other like this. It's really awkward and that's just stupid."

"We were fine until that," Jon said.

"I'm Carol. Not like anyone cares," Carol said out of nowhere but trying to sound casual while jumping into this conversation. It was quiet again until Eddie greeted her after a hesitant second, and she absolutely lit up. "Well, awesome to finally meet you two! Though I wish it wasn't like this. It's shame all that happened and yet apparently your past with Trisha means nothing." Though she tried to sound all innocent, Trisha knew her friend's cunning side; the one that easily found the targets where the heart was affected most.

"It is not like that! I'm just not sure if I can trust her again," Joy said, stung, with a harsh stare toward Patricia.

"If you couldn't trust me, then leave for all I care. Now I just don't care. If you don't want to bother, I sure as hell won't bother, either," said Patricia, not like Eddie when it came to controlling her temper. Some people gave quick glances, but no matter how many people or how long they stared, she didn't care.

More silence came in control afterward, and it was worse than before. Patricia wanted to speak up again, but was unable to form words with her mouth. All she made were grunting sounds.

"I have always trusted you…until that one moment. Other than that, yes, I can trust you," Joy whispered, but Patricia heard every word. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

Though it was not as if Patricia had actually cared whether she had Joy's approval of her accident, it still made her feel better. Patricia gave her a faint grin and nodded. "It's alright. I suppose I understand; crazy stuff happening 'n' all."

"Yes," Joy said carefully.

"If there is one thing I'd like to say," said Carol, taking a large sip of coke, "is this: love is fuckin' insane."

They all murmured in agreement. Patricia took in some of her burger and then drank her coffee, her tongue suddenly sharp with excitement from the bitter coffee. Carol observed this as Patricia's mouth had to move around to relax itself, and laughed under her hand. A small muscle pulled on Joy's face at Carol's laughter as she struggled not to laugh.

Tricia did not laugh, but watched everyone else as they were somehow amused, though Eddie and Jon did not burst into laughter. Still, it was obvious the air was no longer as tense as minutes ago. Patricia rose her coffee cup and, wanting to do something to officially end the quarreling, said, "To crazy love."

Everyone, even Carol, raised their drinks, and the clicking sound filled the air.

A/N:

**So, this comes to the end of Book one of my saga. I felt it was sort of rushed at points, but I found it pointless to make anything longer because what was done was done. I suppose you'll want the second book soon. Well, though I have some of it written, but I don't have enough work to say it is anywhere quite near ready. Be back in a long while and I'll keep you updated as much as I can. **

**And I'd like to thank personally those who replied and gave me inspiration to not just quit this while I was ahead:**

Omgromance, a happy reviewer, bookbabe68, xXAquaMangoXx, leandra lee, ReaderGirl98, xforeverlovex21, OTHSERKB, HPsibunaSara, Maryjaners, writing-is-thinking-on-paper, DarkMystery21, PeddieFabinaForever4, HoAfreak3, Amy, Sophia, WinterPeddieluver4627, Pale-Face and my faithful "Anon" reviewer-whoever you are, get an account, so I can thank you personally. :D So thank you all so, SO much and I hope, when I get it out, you'll like book two!


End file.
